Paradise Lost
by C3ll4
Summary: Finally settled in Hawaii with his two sons and part of Five-0, life couldn't get any better for Joey Ryan. That is until someone makes a move against the team, targeting Grace Williams but ending up kidnapping the twins. Now the team must do everything to get them back while keeping Grace safe. A bit au-ish...sequel to Paradise Found
1. Chapter 1

So this a sequel to Paradise Found. Joey's kids are finally living with him, he's part of Five-0 and the trouble never stops. Though this story might be a little darker than the other two stories since it deals with physical abuse of children and kidnapping, so beware of triggers when you read this story.

I hope you will enjoy reading this story. Read and review

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Jamie and Jared were locked in a room. Jamie was still unconscious and bleeding from the wound on his head. Jared was worried and scared. He was unconscious for quite some time before finally waking up. After that there wasn't much change in their situation. Jamie was very confused and not very coherent. Jared had stemmed the bleeding the best he could. But there wasn't anything to tie it off with. Jared stood up and started banging on the door.

"Please my brother needs help. Please help me." He was crying. He buried his face in his hands. He hoped that Joey would come for them soon.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Joey was losing his mind. His sons were kidnapped, he had a throbbing arm and a splitting headache.

"We'll find them, Joey." Kono said.

"We won't rest until we do." Danny assured them. Joey was touched by their words but he couldn't feel helpless. Steve had pulled out every resource he knew. Joey sighed and immediately three pair of eyes were set on him.

"You okay, brah?" Chin asked him.

"Yeah, just a splitting headache and my arm is throbbing." Joey said.

"Why don't you go and take a nap. It may help with the headache." Kono suggested.

"No, I have to stay here and help you guys. I'll just take a few Tylenol." Joey said. Thirty minutes later the headache was back with a vengeance. He was starting to feel nauseous and seeing double. He was also feeling cold. Maybe leaving the hospital wasn't such a good idea. Spots were dancing in front of his eyes and his ears were ringing. He wanted to leave the room but he was swaying so badly that both Chin and Steve had to hold him so that he wouldn't keel over. Everyone was talking to him but it never registered and he decided not to fight the darkness anymore.

"Kono, call an ambulance. Chin, Danny help me move him to the couch. Put a pillow under his legs. He's burning up." Steve ordered.

"I knew it. He should have stayed in the hospital."

"Danny, you're not helping. Besides would you have stayed if it was Grace?" Steve asked his partner.

"Point taken. He signed out AMA so what's going to happen now?" Danny said.

"We're going to make sure he doesn't leave this time. At least not until he gets himself checked out properly." Steve said.

"The ambulance is on the way. They want to know if he's still breathing and if he still has a pulse?" Steve checked his breathing and pulse.

"He's still breathing and but his pulse his fast and thready." Kono relayed the information to the operator.

Five minutes later they heard the sirens. Chin went to get them. Joey was loaded on the gurney and driven to the hospital for the second time that day. Steve rode with them to the hospital.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I posted the first chapter and then I thought; well, that don't make a lick of sense...so here's the second chapter maybe this'll clarify things.**

 **Read and review!**

 **Mahalo**

 ** _Six hours earlier_**

Jamie, Jared and Grace were playing Monopoly. Joey was watching them play. He was happy that they were getting along so well. At first he thought that Grace wouldn't like them but they hit it off the first time they met. So now Grace was spending the night at Joey's and they were having so much fun. These past months hadn't been easy on the twins. Moving to Hawaii had proven to be difficult. The move itself went fine but the fitting in part was difficult but thanks to Danny and Grace they made a few friends. Their house was close to the beach just like in Malibu.

 **Outside of the Ryan residence**

Ramon was sitting in the van with Mikey and Hector. The boss wanted Grace Williams, daughter of Five-0 detective Danny Williams. According to the boss, Five-0 would do anything to get her back. They found out that the head of Five-0 was very fond of the girl. He was like a brother to Danny Williams. The boss said it would make it so much easier for Five-0 to do what they were after. Hector looked at Ramón.

"You want to do it now, Ramón?"

"Not before we have a concrete plan. She's staying with that new member. So we have three people walking around that we have no business with." Ramón said.

"Why don't we just off them?" Mikey opted.

"We can't. Boss wanted no mess. Besides, the guy is Five-0. We can rough him up but the kids stay unharmed." Ramón said.

"Yeah, yeah." Mikey said.

"I mean it Mikey." Ramón said.

"Yeah, I get it." Mikey said. Ramón eyed him carefully. He wasn't happy with Mikey's participation but he was the boss' cousin.

"Alright, we go in, get the kid and get out. Clean and simple." Hector and Mikey nodded. They took out their guns. Automatic weapons and hand guns.

"Let's go." They got out of the van and approached the house.

 **Inside the Ryan residence**

Grace, Jamie and Jared were done playing Monopoly.

"Dad, can we play in the "secret" room?" Jared asked Joey.

"Yes, but be careful. There are still a few boxes that need to be unpacked." Joey made a "secret" room for the boys. It had a false wall and a door. It had a few trampoline tiles and game consoles, a disco ball and a strobe light. The room was adjacent to their room and you could look at the wall and not see anything wrong with it. Only when you looked at it really closely, you could see it.

The kids went upstairs. Grace was having a good time with Jared and Jamie. They were silly and funny. Their "secret" room was awesome. Especially the trampoline tiles and the disco light.

"Grace, do you want something to drink?" Jamie asked her.

"Lemonade, please." Grace replied.

"Do you want some candy or chips?" Jared asked.

"No but I'll have some fruit instead." Grace said. Danno was the real sweet tooth. Jamie and Jared went downstairs. They liked having Grace over. She was funny and smart.

Joey was watching a black and white movie. He was happy that they were finally living together. It had taken a few months. Two cases got in the way but now he was a member of Five-0 and living in Hawaii. He heard the boys coming down the stair. It sounded like a stampede.

"Boys, stop with the stomping on the stairs." But he already heard them jumping the last steps. He rolled his eyes.

"Dad, Grace wants some lemonade." Jamie said.

"And fruit." Jared added.

"Alright, you can take the bottle upstairs and we've got apples and bananas."

"Can I have some chips, dad?"

"No, Jared. Take an apple instead." Joey said.

"Okay." Joey stood up and followed the boys to the kitchen. Jamie took the plastic cups, Jared the apples and Joey the bottle of lemonade. Together they walked up the stairs. About halfway two things happened.

Three masked guys came in carrying automatic weapons. Joey threw the bottle at one of the guys hitting him square in the face.

"Jamie, Jared move. Go to Grace and call Danny or Steve. Stay in the room." The boys dropped everything and ran upstairs. Joey was badly outnumbered and under armed. He had to stall them for as long as he could. He threw an apple at the others.

Ramon and Hector advanced to the stairs.

"Find the girl but don't hurt her." Ramon said.

Mikey was the one who caught the bottle with his face. He was bleeding from the nose. He aimed the gun and fired a few shots. Joey got hit in the arm.

"Ah." It burned and he needed to keep going. He needed to make sure that the kids were safe.

Jamie and Jared ran to the room.

"Grace, we need to call your dad." Grace looked at the twins. They weren't kidding but she left her phone on Jamie's desk.

"I left my phone on your desk." She said to Jamie.

"Then I'll go and get it." Jamie said.

"No, we should stay here. We're safe here." Jared said.

"But we need to call Uncle Danny. Dad needs help." They heard the shots and all three of them were too frightened to move.

Jamie was the first to snap out of it. He moved closer to the door. Grace was scared and wanted her Danno and Jared just stood there.

Jamie was scared but he needed to be brave for his dad. Jamie stepped into their room. He ran to the desk, picked up the phone and called Danny.

"Uncle Danny, we need help."

 _"Jamie, where's your dad?"_

"Downstairs. There are men with guns' downstairs. We heard gunshots." Jamie said.

 _"Alright, we're on our way. Hide and leave the phone on."_

 ** _At the same time at Steve's house_**

Danny was sitting on Steve's couch, a longboard in his hand.

"Stop sulking, Danny. You can't blame her." Danny was sulking because Grace was spending the night at Joey's.

"I'm not sulking, Steven. It's the first weekend in two weeks but I can't force her. She likes them, hell even I like them." Steve smiled. He liked them too. They really were a pair. They really looked like Joey. Except their eyes. Their eyes were bluer than Joey's.

"It's just one night, Joey. And if I remember correctly you were invited to stay the night." Steve said.

"I know that but I don't want to be that kind of father that imposes on his daughter's sleepover." Danny said. Steve chuckled. Danny's phone rang.

"Hey monkey, having fun?" Danny said but it wasn't Grace's voice that greeted him.

 _"Uncle Danny, we need your help." Jamie said._

"Where's your dad?" He got up. Steve followed his lead. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

 _"Downstairs. There were men with guns. We heard gunshots."_

"Alright, we're on our way. Hide and leave the phone on."

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Jamie wanted to walk back to the secret room but froze when he turned around. He still had the phone in his hand.

"Where's the girl?" Hector asked.

Jamie was too scared to talk. From the corner of his eyes he could see Jared. He needed to stall so that Uncle Danny and Uncle Steve would be in time.

"She's not here. We were playing hide and seek." Jared crept closer but wasn't as quiet as he thought he was. Hector turned around gun raised. Jamie reacted. Shouting as he charged.

"No, don't shoot my brother." Hector saw the kid moving and he stepped aside giving the kid a hard shove. Jamie tripped and his head on the big toy chest on the floor. He fell unconscious to the floor. Blood trickling from the wound on his head, down his face.

"NO! JAMIE." Jared tried to get to Jamie but was held back by the man.

"Where did you come from, niño?" Hector asked. But the boy was kicking and screaming. He looked at the unconscious boy on the floor. He didn't mean for this to happen. But there was nothing he could do about it. He could hear the gunshots. They sounded closer. He picked up the unconscious boy and slung him over his shoulder. He still hadn't found the girl but these two would do nicely as a substitute.

Jared was still kicking and screaming.

"Shut up or I will but a bullet in you and your brother." Hector said. Of course he would never shoot a kid but he just wanted to frighten the kid. Jared nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks for the follows, new followers and alerts. Just so you know...this story is finished. Has been for quite a while. The only problem is that I have a hard time dividing this story into chapters. But I promise I'll make a big effort to get them sorted out.**

 **Please read and review**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters. Except for The Ryans and the bad guys :)

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Joey made it to the bedroom. Blood dripping from his arm. He grabbed the gun and went back. He had to keep them downstairs. He made it back to the top of the stairs. He couldn't see them but he could hear them downstairs. He looked around the corner. A bullet whizzed past his head. He fired in the direction and heard a grunt. That meant he hit someone. They started firing back, and Joey was heavily outgunned. His weapon was no match for the machine guns they were carrying. He retreated to his bedroom. It was the only way he could get them away from the kids. He fired a few rounds and moved back to the bedroom.

505050505050505050505050505050505050

Mikey saw a glimpse of the cop. He fired and cursed when his bullet didn't hit their mark. Ramón and Hector looked at Mikey.

"I missed him." And before Mikey could get to cover one of the bullets fired by the cop hit him. Mikey grunted and sank to his knees. The bullet hit him in the gut. It was burning and hurting. They could hear the cop's gun click empty. Mikey got up and the three of them started firing simultaneously. They could hear scuffling and a door closing.

"Ramón, we go for the cop. Hector, you find the girl." Mikey said. This should've been his operation but his uncle didn't think he was ready. But he would show him. He advanced to the stairs and Ramón had no choice but to follow him. He looked at Hector and nodded. They reached the top of the stair and Ramón. and Mikey went left while Hector went right. Ramón took out his pistol. He slung the machine gun over his shoulder.

5050505050505050505050505050505050

Joey was thinking. He was standing on the balcony hidden in the shadows. He hoped that the kids were safe and that help would come soon. From what he heard, they were after Grace. He used the darkness to conceal himself. Bloody nose was the first to come out on the balcony. Joey waited until he was close enough. He quietly moved behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck. He held him in a chokehold. The guy was struggling. Before Joey could finish him something hit him in the head. He fell backwards. The white hot pain taking over his body. He tried to breathe through it but the pain was too much. Before he succumbed to the darkness his only thought were the kids.

Mikey fell to the floor. Coughing and holding his throat. He almost blacked out. His throat was sore and the skin tender. He kicked the cop twice in the gut, only to be reminded of his own wound.

"Mikey, we have to go. The cops are coming." Hector came with the twins.

"I couldn't find the girl. I figured these two should be worthy just as much." He glanced at the man on the floor. Jared also looked at the man on the floor. Tears streaming down his face.

"No, that's my dad." His voice broke. He tried to escape from the man's grasp but he was unsuccessful. "DAD!" Jared yelled. Hector walked away with Jamie over his shoulder and dragging Jared along. Ramón helped Mikey and they made their way to the van.

505050505050505050505050505050505050

Danny was still on the phone. Steve called HPD and they were on their way just as Steve, Danny, Chin and Kono. All of a sudden all hell broke loose. He could hear the man asking Jamie a question and then he heard Jamie scream followed by another scream. He heard Jared yelling something about Jamie being hurt. More gunshots were heard and Danny's heart was beating in his throat.

When Danny mentioned gunshots Steve floored the Camaro. He was gripping the wheel tight. They arrived twenty minutes after Danny answered the call.

505050505050505050505050505050505050

Everything was quiet, too quiet. Steve and Danny both drew their guns. Steve was the first one in. Chin arrived as Danny was about to enter the house. He took his shotgun and followed Danny. The sound of sirens was becoming louder and louder.

"Clear." Steve said.

"Clear." Danny said. They moved to the stairs and it was riddled with bullet holes. They found blood downstairs and on the top of the stairs more blood was found. Steve stomach was churning. Afraid of what he may find. He went left to Joey's room while Danny went right. Steve reached the balcony and his heart nearly stopped.

"Joey. Joey." He called out. He ran to Joey and put two fingers in his neck.

"Danny in here." Steve yelled. Danny ran to the balcony. Weapon drawn.

"Oh man. How bad is it?" Danny asked seeing all the blood pooling underneath Joey's head and arm.

"He's still breathing but he needs a doctor." Steve said. Chin came in.

"HPD just arrived. I have them processing the whole floor. Kono is helping." Chin looked at Joey. "How's he doing?"

"He lost a lot of blood and it looks like he took one to the head and one to the arm. His pulse is thready. I'm afraid he may go into shock." Steve said.

"The paramedics are on their way." Chin said. Danny walked back to the twins' room. He spotted the blood on and near the toy chest. He felt like throwing up. He pushed the nausea down.

"Grace. Monkey it's safe." He yelled. He felt like crying where was his daughter?

"Jamie, Jared!" He yelled. For a minute he feared the worst and he thought back to Rick Peterson. "Grace! Gracie." Danny was close to panicking. He turned around and saw Grace standing there.

5050505050505050505050505050505050

Grace heard Danno's voice but she couldn't believe it. She thought she imagined it. Then she heard it again. She wanted to run to her Danno but was afraid that the bad guys were still there. She emerged out of the "secret" room and saw her Danno. He turned around and she ran to him.

"Daddy." Was all she could say as she started crying. She threw herself in his arms and held him tight. She tried to talk but everything came out incoherent and jumbled.

"Monkey, where are Jared and Jamie?" Danny asked. Grace buried herself deeper in Danny's arms. Danny squeezed her tighter. She was safe. Grace was safe.

5050505050505050505050505050505050

So...how was that? I mean you read all the way to the end of this so you might as well leave a review :D

Mahalo for reading this chapter. Hope you still enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, thanks for the new followers and reviews. So here's another chapter for you guys.

50505050505050505050505050505050

Joey was finally rousing. Dazed, confused and still thinking about the threat to the kids. He tried to get up but Steve was holding him down.

"No, the kids." He wrestled out of Steve's grasp and tried to get up. The world was spinning and he fell backwards. He tried to get up again. He pushed Steve away. Where he got the strength no one knows but he got up. He staggered to the kids' room. Danny was still holding Grace.

"I have to protect Grace." Joey said. Danny looked at Steve and then Joey. Steve moved closer to Joey, noticing the tremors coursing to Joey's body. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Joey." Confused eyes looked at Steve.

"Steve, we have to protect Grace." Joey was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep but he needed to protect the kids. He closed his eyes. Steve tightened his grip on Joey.

"Stay awake, Joey." He was amazed that he was still standing. Joey looked at Steve. He furrowed his brow. What was Steve doing here? And then it all came back to him. He ran to the "secret" room. Swaying dangerously. He went inside but the room was empty.

"No, boys? Where are they?" He walked back to their room. "Where are my sons?" Grace lifted her face from the crook of Joey's neck. She finally calmed down a bit. She whispered in Danny's ear. Danny's eyes went wide and it confirmed what he thought.

"Steve." Steve looked at Danny, Danny shook his head and Steve knew what it meant.

"Joey, they're not here. But we'll find them." Steve told Joey. He had no idea how the concussed man would react. He figured two things could happen;

1\. He would freak out and tear the place apart.

2\. He would become withdrawn and blame himself

But neither happened. Instead he looked at Grace and Danny. He staggered towards them, fell to his knee and said;

"I kept her safe Danny. They were after her. We need to protect her." He looked at Grace, vision doubling, graying around the edges. Black spots invading his sight. He succumbed to the darkness again. The paramedics rushed to his side. One was starting an IV and the other was covering the wounds. They loaded him onto the gurney and wheeled him to the ambulance. Danny and Grace were led to the second ambulance. Steve stayed behind.

CSU was thoroughly going through the place. He walked to Duke.

"Duke, put a MAILE-AMBER ALERT out on the boys. Get more officers down here and have them go door to door. I want to know what people heard or saw." He was angry. Someone went after Grace but took the boys instead. Kono walked towards him.

"What did you find?" Steve asked Kono.

"I found tire threads. I sent it too Fong. My guess is a van. I also found footprints and blood. Joey must've hit one of them." Chin came downstairs.

"Steve, go to the hospital. Check on Grace and Joey. Joey said that they were after Grace. Maybe they'll try again. We should place them under protective custody." Chin said but Steve knew his partner. He would want to tackle the problem head on. When it comes to Grace, Danny doesn't mess around.

"Keep me posted. I told Duke to send officers to go door to door." Chin and Kono nodded.

5050505050505050505050505050505050

Grace was still clinging to Danny. She was trembling and silently crying. Small tremors ran through her body. Someone took her friends but they were after her. And now Joey was hurt. That thought made her sad again and she started crying louder again. Danny held his daughter close. He was rubbing small circles on her back and muttering reassurances.

"Shhh monkey. It's going to be alright. We're going to find them and the men who did this. Shhh." Grace calmed down again. She looked at her father. He wiped the tears from her eyes. He kissed her forehead.

"Talk to me monkey." Grace looked at Danno. She swallowed a couple of times.

"I-i-i-it's m-m-my f-f-fault." Grace stuttered.

"No monkey. It's not your fault. And I know Joey doesn't feel that way and neither will Jamie and Jared." She nodded but didn't really believe Danno. They arrived at the hospital and Grace refused to let go of Danny. He carried her to one of the exams room. He caught a glance of Joey when they rushed him into one of the rooms. A nurse and doctor checked her over. The doctor said she was suffering from shock. Grace also had a headache. She still refused to let go of Danny. He was her lifeline and she needed him.

Danny looked at his daughter. He was boiling. He wanted to kill whoever did this. She wasn't dealing with the situation right now. She was withdrawn and tears were still falling from her eyes. She also held his shirt so tight, that Danny thought she might rip the buttons of his shirt. So the shock part he already expected. He wanted to get her home and tuck her in. He could also see that she had a headache on her face. They had given her children's Tylenol and a cup of tea. She was then released. He carried her to the waiting room and they sat down. Grace buried her face his chest.

Steve walked into the ER. He immediately spotted Danny and Grace.

"Danny, how's she doing?"

"Shock and a headache." Steve looked at Grace. His niece had her face buried in her father's chest.

"Listen, I want you to take Grace and go to my place. We've got officers patrolling the area. We placed her under protective custody." Danny nodded. Grace needed to rest. He wanted to get up but was stopped by his daughter's voice.

"No daddy." Her voice was soft.

"Grace?"

"I want to see Joey." Danny looked at his daughter. She was squinting a bit. A sign that she still had a headache but she was determined. Danny looked at Steve. Unsure of what to do. Steve nodded.

"Okay monkey, we'll wait for Joey." Grace buried herself in Danny's chest again. Steve was worried about her. She didn't act like the Grace he's come to know and love and that made him even more angrier.

5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050

Joey woke up with a killer headache, a throbbing arm and his belly was tender. He was so disoriented that it took him a lot longer to recognize the clean crisp room, the smell of anti-septic's and the beeping sound.

"Wha?" Was all he could utter. The headache was too intense. He closed his eyes again. He tried to turn but his belly and arm both protested to that ministration. What happened? And then it hit him.

"Jamie, Jared." He tried to get up but was stopped by a hand on his chest.

"Detective, lie down." An unfamiliar voice said.

"No, I have to find my kids." He swung his legs over the side of the bed. A wave of dizziness hit him hard. The vertigo so bad that he thought he wouldn't be able to stay upright for much longer. Somehow he didn't end up on the floor. When he opened his eyes again, he was on the bed again. He looked around and saw a few familiar faces.

Danny, Steve, Chin and Kono were all looking at him.

"What happened?"

"You decided to leave but your body decided against it." Danny said.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Danny asked.

"Why am I in the hospital?" Joey asked. He felt like he should know but he couldn't remember. Danny looked at Steve, Chin and Kono. Joey noticed it.

"What? What happened?" Joey demanded to know. He spotted Grace and suddenly the memory of Jamie, Jared and the shootout flooded his memory. He started to get up again.

"Joey stop!" Steve ordered him. Joey looked at Steve. Eyes full of hurt and guilt.

"You don't understand. I-I-I have to find them." He looked at Danny for support.

"We will buddy. You have to take it easy." Who was Danny kidding? When Grace was taken he did everything to get her back.

"Is Grace okay?" He had seen her but so far she hadn't looked at him. And that caused the floodgates to open again. She was crying and Danny was trying his best to console his twelve-year-old daughter. Joey looked at Danny, hoping he would fill him in and then he heard it.

"I'm sorry." Grace whispered. At first Joey was confused and then it clicked. And it tore at his heart to hear a twelve-year-old think that it was her fault.

"Grace? Could you please look at me?" Grace slowly lifted her gaze. Joey motioned for her to sit next to him. Hesitantly Grace did what Joey asked. She didn't know what to expect.

"Now you listen to me and listen carefully Grace Williams." Grace gazed at Joey unsure of what he would say.

"This is not your fault. What happened back there was anything but your fault." This was not what Grace expected to hear.

"But they were after me." Came her soft, half sobbed reply.

"No, Grace. It's not your fault unless you paid them to kidnap you." Joey said with a smile on his face. He hoped that she would believe him. It was true. He didn't blame her but he sure as hell was going to find the people responsible. They would pay for messing with his family. She looked at him, eyes wide. Shocked that Joey made a joke when Jamie and Jared were out there. But then she let the words sink in. He didn't blame her. She wiped the tears from her face and a small smile appeared on her face. Joey smiled back, message delivered. Grace gave him a hug.

"We'll find them Uncle Joey." Uncle Joey? Since when did he become uncle Joey, Joey thought. But he was too spent to say anything. His thoughts were allover the place. They didn't add up and he couldn't make sense of most of his memories. He closed his eyes, hoping to put things in order and filter what was real and what wasn't. His head was pounding, his arm throbbing but nothing compared to the pain he was feeling in his heart. He sighed and the combination of pain, painkillers and exhaustion finally pulled him under.

Danny looked at his daughter. Looks like their Ohana had expanded some more. He saw Joey close his eyes, that telltale frown on his face.

"Alright monkey." Danny said. And Grace climbed down from the bed and straight into Danny's arms. She put her head on his shoulder, her face buried in the crook of his neck. She was beyond exhaustion and just like Joey she let out a sigh and fell asleep.

5050505050505050505050505050505050505050

Alright another chapter posted.

Read and review and in the next chapter we'll finally see some Jamie and Jared.

Mahalo!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, so it gets kinda tricky here. I hope it makes sense. Enjoy this chapter!

A/N: This story is un-beta'ed... so all mistakes are mine. Though I proofread before posting; I am a mere mortal and sometimes I overlook things.

505050505050505050505050505050

The team was still standing in Joey's room. Grace was really out for the count and they thought the same about Joey. They were just about the leave when Joey stirred again.

Joey slowly opened his eyes again. Damn headache. But he couldn't dwell on his injuries. He needed to find his boys. He tried to get up again. This time it was Kono who tried to stop him.

"Brah, you've got a concussion. You need to rest." Kono said. He ripped out the IV and yanked the nasal cannula from his face. He had one foot on the floor when the doctor came in.

"Detective, where do you think you're going?" The doctor asked.

"I'm leaving. I have to find my kids." He gripped the bed tight when another wave of vertigo hit him. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again.

"You're in no condition to leave. You got shot. You took a bullet to the head. Not many people live to tell that tale. Luckily it merely grazed you but you do have a moderate concussion. You took another bullet to the arm. We had to remove the bullet since it was still in your arm when you were brought in. You are extremely lucky. A few more inches to the right and we would not be having this conversation."

"I'll sign out of here AMA if that's what it takes. I can't stay here. I have to go and find my kids." Joey said. He was dizzy but he couldn't think about that right now.

"Your blood pressure is still a bit low. I'd like to run a few more tests." The doctor said.

"Not going to happen so why don't you go and get the necessary papers for me to sign." Joey said angrily.

"Very well, I'll go and get the papers." The doctor said in a clipped tone. The doctor walked away and Joey looked around, looking for his clothes.

"Where are my clothes?" He finally asked. Danny handed him the bag from the ground. This earned them and angry glare from Steve.

"He's leaving, Steven. No matter what we say or do." And Danny understood. He would've done the same.

"Did you guys find anything?" At first Kono was reluctant but she finally answered even though Chin and Steve kept their mouths shut.

"Tire tracks and blood. I've sent them to Fong. He said he'd call as soon as he had something." Joey tried to put on his pants which proved to be very difficult using just one arm. He finally took the sling of and winced at the pain but he did manage to put his pants on. There was no t-shirt in the bag.

"No t-shirt?" Joey asked. Danny shook his head.

"They had to cut it off. I'll go and get you one from the gift shop downstairs." Kono said

"Not necessary. I brought a scrub shirt." The doctor said as he came in with papers and a green scrub shirt. He handed the shirt to Joey. Joey carefully put the shirt on.

"Again, let me say that I really think you should reconsider leaving the hospital."

"I can't. Once they're back I'll come back and you can poke and prod all you want." Joey said.

"Alright but please keep your arm in the sling. If you start to feel nauseous, or feverish come back immediately. That concussion is no joke and neither is the amount of blood you lost. I will prescribe you painkillers and antibiotics. Take them. Now please if you could sign here." The doctor handed him a pen and paper. Joey took the pen. He looked at the paper but he was seeing double so he just guessed and signed the paper. He handed it back to the doctor. The doctor shook his head. His patient or ex-patient was just as pale as the bandage he had around his head and slightly trembling. Already sweating from the exertion.

"Are you sure, detective?" But Joey was sure.

"Yes doctor. Mahalo." His voice tight from the pain. He managed to walk out of the hospital but before he reached the car, he stumbled and nearly tripped. Steve reached out the steady him. Joey was trembling, badly. He guided Joey to the car, mindful of the injured arm. Danny was carrying a sleeping Grace and Chin helped Steve with Joey.

They all rode back to Steve's. Joey had closed his eyes somewhere between getting in the car and leaving the parking lot. He opened his eyes when the car stopped. He opened them, expected to see his house but saw Steve's instead.

"What." Was all he could when a paralyzing pain ripped through his head. He gripped his head and groaned.

"Joey, are you okay?" Steve asked.

"Joey, talk to us." Danny said.

"Maybe we should take him back to the hospital." Steve said.

"No, I'm good." Joey forced out. Steve helped Joey into the house. Danny brought Grace upstairs. She was still sleeping and Danny kind of hoped that she would sleep through the night. It was a little after 1 am. He removed her shoes and socks and covered her with a blanket.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 ** _present time_**

Joey opened his eyes and looked around. He was feeling woozy, floaty, his mouth was dry and his eyes heavy. Yet he knew he couldn't sleep. There was something nagging him. This feeling that he couldn't place. He tried to move but was stopped by a sharp pain in his belly.

"You were bleeding internally. They had to perform emergency surgery on you. On top of that you have an infection." The nurse said. He wanted to ask her a few things but he couldn't make his mouth cooperate.

"Sleep detective, we're going to move you to another room." And Joey gave in to the drug induced sleep.

505050505050505050505050505050

Chin and Steve were waiting for Joey to wake up. According to the doctor the surgery went well and they managed to repair the tear in his spleen. He did pick up an infection but the doctor said that they probably caught it in time. But Joey had yet to wake up. It was two hours ago that he was brought into the room.

A sudden movement from the bed caught their eyes.

"Joey, Joey, wake up man." Steve tried. Joey's eyes fluttered and slowly opened. He frowned and looked at Steve and Chin.

"W'happ'ed?" Joey asked. His mouth was too dry to produce any other kind of speech. Chin handed him a cup of water with a straw.

"What do you remember?" Steve asked. Joey took a few sips. Joey thought long and hard. His memory was a big gap. Thinking only hurt more. He closed his eyes maybe that would jog his memory. And before he knew it he was asleep again. Steve looked at Chin. He pressed the call button. One of the nurses came.

"He was just awake but now he's asleep again." Steve said. It couldn't be right for someone to fall asleep that soon after waking.

"It's not uncommon for concussed patients to fall asleep. Besides he's also on heavy pain medication. If you want, I could page the doctor?" Steve nodded

"Yes, if you could do that." A minute later Joey started to stir again. Steve looked at Chin.

"Jamie and Jared." Joey said.

"What?" Steve asked.

"You asked me if I could remember anything. I remember Jamie and Jared. And Grace." Joey looked around.

"Anything else?" Chin asked. The gears in Joey's brain were spinning but it wouldn't come to him. He had to remember.

"Kidnapping." He tried to get up.

"No. You are staying here." Steve said.

"But..."

"No, buts. You were shot. You signed out AMA only to pass out at my place. You were bleeding internally. You had emergency surgery to repair a tear in your spleen. You're running a slight fever. You are not going anywhere." Steve said.

"But." Joey tried again.

"I know you want to find them but what good are you going to do them if you die?" Steve asked Joey. Joey wanted to say something but Steve was right. He sighed.

"Fine. How long was I out?" Joey asked Steve.

"Three hours." Chin told him.

"Did they contact us?" Joey asked. Steve had no intention of telling the injured man about the emotional conversation Danny had with the boy. So he shook his head. But Joey could see right through it.

"Please Steve I need to know. I'll stay in the hospital but please don't shut me out. They're my kids. I deserve to know." Joey pleaded.

"Yeah, they contacted Danny. He spoke to Jared and to the people who have them. They want Jaime Ortega, the drugs and money." Steve told him.

"Jaime Ortega? He's the DB we found, right?" Joey asked.

"Yeah."

"What did the governor say?" Joey asked, but he already knew the answer. Steve shook his head.

"I haven't spoken to the governor yet. It's the middle of the night. The drugs and money were seized and I don't think the governor is planning on giving it back." Steve told him.

"I've got money." Joey said. And it was true. Joey was a wealthy man. The Ryan family fortune was a lot.

"We'll think of something Joey. We'll get them back." Joey yawned. He closed his eyes and was asleep within minutes.

"Alright, so Joey can provide the 9.3 million dollars but what about the drugs." Chin asked.

"We'll think of something Chin. We still have time." Steve said. Steve looked at the injured man and prayed he was right.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny and Kono were sitting on the lanai. Grace was asleep with her head in Danny's lap. She woke up from a nightmare and refused to go back to sleep. Danny thought back to the phone call he received.

 ** _Three hours earlier_**

Kono and Danny were talking about this whole fucked up situation. Joey had passed out and was taken to the hospital. They were still waiting for an update on Joey's condition. They had Joey's phone in case they would call but it had been close to seven hours since the boys were taken. Danny was a cop long enough to know that most calls were made between one and three hours after a kidnapping. Longer usually meant that it went south and that they only had to discover the bodies. So when Danny's phone rang he figured it was either Chin or Steve to give him an update on Joey's condition.

"Williams." Danny said into the phone.

 _"Detective Williams, pleasure to meet you. I have the boys. It should've been your daughter but slight change of plans."_ The voice on the other end of the line said.

"Who is this? Let me talk to the boys." Danny said. Kono was taping the call and trying to get a lock on the phone.

 _"All in due time, detective. You've got something I want. I propose a trade. The kids in exchange for Jaime Ortega, the drugs and money."_

"Jaime Ortega is dead. He died of a heart attack." Danny said. And it was true. The body of Jaime Ortega was found on the side of a road in Kawala. He crashed the car. The first responders found the drugs and money. Five-0 had investigated the case. Foul play being on the top of the list. Then the autopsy report came and Max explained that Jaime Ortega had a congenital heart condition which led to his untimely dead.

 _"I know that detective. But I want his body and everything he had with him." The voice said._

"Not going to happen. I can give you the body but the money and drugs are not in our possession." Danny said.

 _"Then I suggest you do something about it or Five-0 can say goodbye to their mascot."_

"Let me talk to them." Danny said.

 _"Sure, why not. I'm not a bad man."_

 _"Daddy?"_ Danny could hear the terror in the boy's voice.

"No, it's Danny."

 _"Uncle Danny, Jamie is hurt." Jared said and he started to cry._

"Jared, it's going to be okay. Where is Jamie hurt?" Danny asked Jared

 _"His head. It was bleeding and I couldn't wake him."_ Danny's heart constricted.

"Alright but is he awake now?" Danny asked.

 _"Yes, but he keeps asking the same questions and he is really tired. I want my dad." Jared said._

"I know buddy. You have to be strong, okay. We are doing everything we can to get you guys home. Try to keep Jamie awake. And if he falls asleep make sure you wake him every now and then, okay?"

 _"Can I talk to dad?" Jared asked._

"Listen buddy, your dad can't come to the phone right now. But don't you worry okay. We're coming for you." Danny didn't want to tell the kid that his father just passed out and was taken to the hospital.

 _"Dad is hurt, isn't he?" Jared asked._

"Yeah kiddo but he'll be fine just like you." Danny had so many emotions coursing through his mind. But he had to keep it together for the boys and Joey.

 _"Okay. Can I..."_

 _"Had a nice conversation?"_

"I'll fucking kill you if anything happens to them." Danny spat. The man just laughed.

 _"Idle threats, detective. Go talk to your team and the governor and I will call back in a few hours."_ The line went dead and Danny looked at Kono.

"Tell me you got something?" Kono shook her head.

"Untraceable. They're using a burner and the signal is being bounced from several locations."

"Dammit." Danny called Steve.

 _"McGarrett."_

"Yeah, I got the ransom call. They want Jaime Ortega's body, the money and drugs. I spoke to Jared. Jamie's got a head wound. Possible concussion." Steve sighed.

 _"What else did they say?"_ Steve asked.

"Not much. They'll call back in a couple of hours."

 _"Alright, let's dig up everything we can find about Jaime Ortega and all known associates. Maybe we can find out who is behind the kidnapping."_ Steve said.

"Kono is already working on that. Any word on Joey?"

 _"No, he's still in surgery. I'll go to the governor while Chin stays in the hospital."_

"Alright, keep me posted, okay?" Danny said.

 _"Yeah, I will."_

505050505050505050505050505050

Steve looked at Chin.

"They called?" Chin asked.

"Yeah, they want Ortega's body, the money and drugs. I have to go and talk to the governor."

"Now?" Chin asked. "Brah, it's the middle of the night."

"What choice do I have, Chin?" It was true, the didn't know how much time they have to get everything ready.

"I get it, Steve. I want those kids back just as much as you. But going to the governor at 4 am may not help our cause. Let's hope they'll understand." Chin was right. Steve scrubbed his face. The doctor walked towards them.

"Doc, how's he doing?"

"He was bleeding internally. It was a small tear to the spleen. We managed to fix it but it looks like he's got an infection. His temperature is high. We're administrating antibiotics but we're not sure if they're working. I am moving him to the ICU to keep an eye on his condition." Chin and Steve nodded and went to the ICU.

5050505050505050505050505050505050

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Read and review, please :D

Mahalo


	6. Chapter 6

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Jared was trying hard to wake Jamie up.

"Jamie, wake up." Jamie groaned and opened his eyes.

"Finally. Are you okay?" Jared asked his twin.

"My head hurts. What happened?" Jamie said.

"We got kidnapped, remember? They were after Grace." Jared said.

"Okay." Jamie said as he closed his eyes again. Jared gave him a light shake. The door opened and Hector walked in with a first aid kit, a pizza and a bag.

"In case you are hungry." He walked toward the boys and kneeled in front of Jamie. He opened the first aid kit and took out the gauze, bandage and tape.

"What are you going to do?" Jared asked.

"I'm going to take care of his wound. How are you feeling, niño?"

"My head hurts. What happened?" Jamie asked.

"Are you feeling nauseous? Or dizzy?" Hector asked.

"A little bit." Jamie said. Hector handed him a Tylenol and a bottle of water.

"Can we go home?" Jared asked.

"No, not yet niño?"

"But why not?" Jared asked.

"Because Five-0's got something of us. Once they give it back, you can go home." Hector felt sorry for the kids. But he didn't have a choice. If he didn't do what they told him to, they would come after his family. Hector owed the Ortéga family his life.

"Here's something to drink for you. The bathroom is over there." He pointed to a door inside of the room.

"I just want to go home." Jared said.

"I'll leave the pizza and water for you."

"Hector, vamanos." Another guy yelled. Jared didn't recognize his voice. He wasn't one of the guys who was in their house.

"Sí, coming." Hector replied. He looked at the boys. "Behave and nothing will happen to you." He walked out of the cell and locked the door. Jared looked at the pizza. He opened the box and saw the cheese pizza. His stomach growled and he took a slice.

"Are you hungry, Jamie?"

"No, I want to sleep." Jamie closed his eyes. Jared looked around but there was no blanket or anything else they could use as a blanket. Sure they had a bed but that was it. Jared glanced around the room. There was an empty bucket in the room, along with an old mop, a couple of rags and a few cleaning products. He ate the slice of pizza and walked to the bathroom. It was a small bathroom. A shower and a toilet was all that was inside. It looked filthy. It smelled just as bad. He quickly closed the door again. He looked at Jamie, who was sleeping again. He could feel the tears burning again. He sat down next to his brother. And that's how he fell asleep.

Ramón was eating his pizza. Mikey was getting looked at. He lost some blood and needed to be in the hospital but it was too risky. The boss had a doctor on call 24/7. Said doctor was now trying to extract the bullet from Mikey's abdomen. The doctor finally extracted the bullet. He closed the wound and administered another bag of IV fluids. He took out bottle of pills. He handed them to Mikey.

"Antibiotics. Take them three times a day. Call me when it's empty. If you feel nauseous or get a temperature, call me." He picked up his bag and left and left. Ramón looked at Mikey.

He was angry at the kid. If he had just listened to him, they wouldn't be in this situation. But Mikey was a hot head. Eager to prove himself and that put them all at risk. Ramón sighed. They made contact with Five-0. Ariel Ortega was pleased to have the twins. He really didn't care who they took. They only thing he wanted was the body of Jaime back.

Jaime was the son of Hugo. And Hugo was the head of the Ortèga cartel. Their father recently passed and Hugo was the first in line. He was trying to establish a secure transport line to Hawaii. But Jaime died and that complicated things a bit. Jaime was on his way to meet with the Triads and the Samoans. Five-0 had seized everything. But Hugo wanted to bury his son. So he came up with the plan of kidnapping the daughter of Danny Williams and propose a trade. They had called Pablo Santiago. He was eager to help. He was in charge of finding a place they could lay low, the weapons and transportation. Ramón was a respected member of Ortèga cartel. Ariel had put him in charge.

Mikey was the son of Paco Ortèga. He and the wife were killed when Mikey was two years old. Ariel was the one who took him in. Mikey had volunteered for the mission. Ramón wasn't too happy but the boss had already agreed to it. And Ramón had finally asked Hector Ramirez. The man had refused at first but he was the right one for the job. Ramón had given him a fair warning about what would happen if he didn't play along. He finally caved.

They had brought Luis, Raul and Jorge with them to walk the perimeter and Pablo had also delivered six other guys.

The factory was well guarded. It was an old meat factory. Only two floors. There were about five meat lockers. They used one as the refrigerator and one was currently being used as a dump site. It was better than to leave a body trail. The office was being used by the boss. It had a small refrigerator and a fold out couch. There were three other rooms. One was the room the boys were in and the other two were being used by the guys. They had set up shop on the first floor. There were a few crates with weapons. Mostly AK's but Ramón had been in love with the M4. He always had a thing for American weapons where the others favored the Russian ones.

Hector sat down next to Ramón.

"How are they doing?" Ramón asked.

"Scared. One of them is hurt. He needs to be in the hospital. He probably has a concussion." Hector said.

"Not an option, Hector.

"But we've got two of them. Five-0 will do whatever they can to get him back." Hector tried.

"I'll ask the boss for you but you know as well as me that he is never going to agree with that."

"He's just a kid Ramón. What if he dies?" Ramón sighed. He shared Hector's concerns but he knew the boss.

"Like I said Hector, I'll talk to the boss."

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Joey woke up in pain. He groaned and tried to move away from the pain.

"Joey, calm down. Calm down buddy." Steve coaxed him. Chin pushed the call button.

"Breathe through it Joey." Steve wasn't even sure if he could hear him. His temperature had gone up in the past two hours. No doubt about him having an infection. Joey opened his eyes. His vibrant eyes were dull and filled with pain.

"St-Steve. Hu-hur-t-tss." Joey was gripping Steve's arm. The pain was intensifying. The alarms on the heart monitor were also beeping. Joey was definitely in pain. The doctor came in followed by two nurses.

"Give him another dose of morphine." The doctor barked out. He tried to do a quick assessment of his patient but it was being hindered by the fact that his patient was all over the place. He went to one of the drawers and pulled out the diazepam. He inserted into the IV. Gradually his patient became calmer and finally succumbed to the drug-induced sleep.

"What did you give him?" Steve asked.

"I gave him a small dose of diazepam. It's to help him rest. His temperature has risen another two degrees. We have to get a handle on the infection or he may not survive this."

"But you have him on antibiotics?" Chin asked.

"Yes, but they are not working. We already sent his blood to the lab to determine what kind of infection he has." The doctor looked at the team mates. "We are doing everything we can to keep him alive. We are trying to cool his body but if his temperature goes up we may have to cool him with an ice bath." The doctor let those words sink in.

"Alright, is there anything we can do?" Steve asked.

"No, unfortunately he is the one who has to fight this. I know I can't get you to leave but it looks like you could use a break. If anything changes, I'll call." Steve knew the doctor was right. He hadn't slept since the whole thing started. He looked at his watch. The boys were missing for eight hours now. Chin and Steve left the hospital. Instead of going home they went to the Palace.

5050505050505050505050505050505050

Kono was at the Palace. She had reached out to every agency she could think of in the hope of finding a lead. She had just gotten word of the DEA about the Ortéga cartel. She was just about to call Steve when he and Chin walked into the office.

"I was just about to call you."

"What do you got?" Steve asked.

"I just heard back from the DEA. They send all the information on the Ortega cartel." Kono pulled up all the photo's she received. She explained who was who.

"Alright, so let's say that Ortega wants the body of his son, to give him a proper burial. Why resort to kidnapping?" Steve wondered.

"Because he was here to make a deal. He needs the money and drugs to establish a new connection. The body would be released eventually but the money and drugs would never be given back." Chin filled in.

"Alright, but now he has kidnapped two kids, one of which is injured. He is trying to force our hand into giving the money and drugs back." Steve said.

"But surely they must realize that kidnapping two kids would only fuel a full investigation into their business." Kono said.

"Unless the deal is still on." Chin said. Steve looked at Chin and Kono.

"Kono, go through the list of Ortega's properties. Chin, go through the list of known associates. See if you can find any connection between Ortega and people on Hawaii. We need to find the boys.

"What are you going to do?" Chin asked. Though he already knew.

"I'm going to check on Danny and Grace, maybe Grace remembers something else." Chin nodded.

Steve drove to his place. All the officers were still on their posts. He went inside and found Danny and Grace asleep on the couch, the TV still on. Danny was slightly snoring and Grace was still clinging to Danny, even in her sleep. He covered them with a blanket, took a bottle of water and went outside. Not even fifteen minutes later Danny joined him a bottle of water in his hand. He sighed and sat down next to Steve.

"Another nightmare?"

"Yeah, we really need to find them, Steve. She keeps having the same dream over and over again." Danny gulped down the water. "I swear to god I'm going to kill them." Steve understood Danny's anger.

"We'll find them Danny. We're going to get them back."

"How's Joey doing?"

"Not good. He's got a fever. The doctor would call if anything changes." Steve said.

"I hope we find them soon."

"Yeah, me too." Steve said.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 ** _10 hours after the kidnapping_**

Jared and Jamie were lying together. They were asleep. Jared woke up. He nudged Jamie's shoulder.

"Jamie, wake up."

"Huh?" Came Jamie's response.

"How are you feeling?" Jared asked.

"I've got a headache. What happened?" Jared was scared for Jamie.

"We were kidnapped."

"Oh, where are we?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know. In a factory, I think." Jared said.

"Oh, Dad will find us." Jamie said. Jared swallowed and was close to crying again. He hadn't told Jamie about their dad being hurt.

"I don't think dad is coming for us." He said.

"Yes he will. Dad will always come for us." Jamie said groggily.

"Jamie, dad is hurt." Jared told Jamie.

"Oh, but Uncle Steve and Uncle Danny and Uncle Chin and Aunty Kono will come for us, right?"

"Yes, they will." Jamie had closed his eyes again and Jared's soon followed.

 ** _12 hours after the kidnapping_**

The door opened and Hector brought breakfast for the boys. They were lying on the bed huddled together. He put the tray with sandwiches on the small side table. It was chilly in the room and Hector hated that the kids didn't even have a blanket.

Jared woke to the sound of the cell door opening. He peeked through his eyes and saw Hector with a tray of food. He pretended to be asleep. He was cold and shivered. Jamie had been lying close to him but it wasn't enough.

Hector saw the boy shivering. He was going to get a blanket for them. He walked out of the cell.

Jared opened his eyes and looked around. It was lighter in the cell. He turned to look at Jamie. His brother was also shivering. He got up and looked at tray with food. His stomach growled. He picked up a sandwich. Peanut butter and jelly, his favorite. He ate the sandwich and drank the water.

"Jamie, wake up." He nudged his brother. Jamie groaned but didn't open his eyes. "Come on Jamie, wake up." Jared shook Jamie harder. Jamie finally opened his eyes.

"Dad?"

"No, it's me."

"Oh, my head hurts. What happened?" Jamie asked. Jared sighed.

"We were kidnapped, remember?" Jared asked.

"Oh, yeah. When is dad coming?" Jamie asked, his eyes unfocused as he looked around.

"Dad's not coming. He was hurt." Jared said.

"But the rest of Five-0 will come, right?" Jamie had trouble focusing and then his stomach growled.

"You should eat something. They brought sandwiches and water." Jared handed Jamie a sandwich. Jamie took it and took a few bites. After a few bites he put the sandwich down.

"I want to go home." Jamie said and Jared nodded.

"Me too." They sat together in silence. Finally, Jared's curiosity won and he got up. Jamie laid down on the bed again.

Jared noticed a small window. Small enough for someone like him to fit through. He looked around the room hoping he could find something they could use as a ladder. Jared heard something outside of the room and quickly made his way back to the bed. He sat on the bed when the door opened.

"Can we go home now?" He asked.

"No, not yet. I brought you a blanket." Hector said as he laid the blanket on Jamie.

"Why are you doing this?" Jared asked.

"Because I don't have a choice." Hector said. He looked at the boy. "What is your name?" He finally asked.

"I'm Jared and that is Jamie." Jared answered.

"Alright niño. Just do what they tell you to do and everything will be alright." Hector said.

"What is your name?" Jared asked and for a second he thought he wouldn't receive an answer.

"My name is Hector. I'll come back in a few hours." Hector pulled something out of his pocket. "Make sure Jamie takes this. It'll help with the headache." Hector smiled at the boy and walked out. Jared gently woke up Jamie. Jamie groggily opened his eyes.

"What?" Jamie asked. Jared handed him the Tylenol and a bottle of water.

"Take it. I think I know how to get out of here. Or at least one of us." He was rewarded with a confused look.

"What?" Jamie asked. "Where are we?" And at that moment Jared wanted to cry so badly.

"You don't remember?" Jared asked.

"Remember what?" Jamie asked.

"We were kidnapped. You hit your head." Jared said.

"Oh, dad will come for us, right?" Jamie asked. Jared shook his head.

"Dad is hurt, Jamie."

"But uncle Danny and uncle Steve will come for us." Jamie said. Jared nodded.

"There is a small window up there. I can give you a booster up and you can climb through the window." Jared said.

"Then what?" Jamie asked. He still had no idea what his brother meant. He looked at the window. Jared wanted him to climb through the window and then what.

"Then you can go and get help." Jared said.

"But what about you?" Because of the concussion, the headache and confusion made it difficult for him to follow his brother's thought.

"I'll stay here. I don't want them to go after Grace again." Jamie looked around.

"Grace is here?" Jared sighed. He hoped that Jamie would get better soon.

"No, she's safe but we really need to get out of here." Jared sighed and sat down next to Jamie and held his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I know I didn't put any author's not in the last chapter. I was kinda having a bad day. I apologize.**

 **Anyways..No beta-reader. All mistakes are mine.**

 **Disclaimer: Five-0 still ain't mine...frack**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve and Danny were sitting in the house. Grace was lying with her head in Danny's lap. Steve had send Chin and Kono home. Everyone had been up for more than 18 hours but Steve wasn't tired. He was still angry and Joey's condition had deteriorated. His temperature was still high. Danny was staring into space. He had dark circles under his eyes. He sighed.

"What's up Danno?" Steve asked.

"This is messed up. We need to find them. We have to, Steve." Danny looked at him, blue eyes filled with emotion.

"We will Danny. We'll get them back. Even if it's the last thing we do, we're going to get them back." Steve said with such conviction and Danny knew he meant it. Steve would literally give his life to get the boys back. Grace was moving and Danny knew she was having another nightmare. He stroked her hair and murmured encouraging words.

"It's okay monkey. You're safe." He kissed the top of her head. Grace opened her eyes. She had that haunted look in her eyes. The past twelve hours had been hard on his daughter. The worry for her friends and the nightmares were really doing a number on her. He had spoken to Rachel and explained what had happened. For once she wasn't using this as more ammo. She had spoken to Grace and Rachel promised she would be on the first flight back to Hawaii. Danny had explained that Grace was currently in protective custody. He told Rachel that Grace and him were staying at Steve's. Danny assured Rachel that it would be better if she stayed in Vegas. Rachel had told him that she would but she would also like to talk to Grace as often as possible. Danny promised he would let Grace call Rachel whenever she was awake but Grace had only talked to Rachel once.

"Gracie, do you want something to drink?" Steve asked her. Grace nodded. Talking wasn't something she did often now. Where the old Grace would've chatted your head off, this Grace was quiet and withdrawn. It unnerved both Steve and Danny. Steve poured a glass of juice for Grace and handed it to her. She took a sip and held the glass in her hand.

"Have you found them yet?" Grace asked. Danny and Steve exchanged looks.

"No, not yet monkey." Danny answered honestly.

"Maybe you and Danno should get some sleep." Steve opted. Grace shook her head.

"I don't want to sleep."

"But you have to, Gracie." Grace was close to crying again. Her chin was slightly trembling, tears filling her eyes.

"You want to tell me what your nightmares are about?" Steve asked her. By now a few tears leaked out of her eyes. She shook her head. She wasn't ready yet. Steve kissed the top of her head.

"It's going to be okay, Gracie." Steve said. He went upstairs. He was tired but couldn't sleep. Joey's condition and the twins in peril kept going through his mind. He was going for a run. He had to do something with all that pent up frustration. He changed his clothes.

"Danny, I'm going for a run. I'll be back in two hours." Danny just nodded. He had seen the agitation and frustration on Steve's face. This situation was eating at all of them. He looked at the clock. It was 8 in the morning. The boys were taken over 12 hours ago. In those twelve hours Danny has had four hours of sleep. But that was four more than the rest of the team. Steve and the rest of the team hadn't had any sleep yet. He knew for a fact that they hadn't slept for over 18 hours. Steve was running on fumes and Danny knew his partner wasn't going to relax when the twins were still out there. Danny held Grace a bit tighter and kissed her on the top of her head.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **18 hours after the kidnapping**

Jamie and Jared were huddled together. Jamie was sleeping and Jared was looking around. His eyes kept wandering back to the small window. He hadn't been able to sleep. He wanted to go home and he was worried about his dad. Jamie stirred a couple of times but didn't wake. He wanted to get up and inspect the room further but Jamie was holding on to his arm. He heard footsteps outside of the door. The door opened and he expected to see Hector but this time it wasn't Hector.

Ramón entered the room. He looked at the two kids on the bed. The one boy did indeed look sick. Pale. But he was asleep, or so Ramón hoped.

"Can we go home now?" The other boy asked him.

"No, not yet. Come with me." Ramón said. "What about my brother?" The boy's tone was soft and full of worries.

"We are going to make another phone call." Ramón motioned for Jared to follow him. Reluctantly Jared stood up and followed Ramón. He glanced at Jamie who stirred, sighed and slept on as if nothing had changed. Again he was led into the large room. It wasn't actually a room but a wide space with a lot of crates, they were stacked upon another and some of them were open. The same older man was standing at the head of the table with the phone.

"Ah, my young guest. We are going to make another phone call. Don't even think about giving secret messages. If you do, I will shoot your brother." Jared's eyes widened in terror. "Do you understand?" Jared just nodded. They handed him the phone and Jared took it. After three rings Danny answered.

 _"Hello?"_

"Uncle Danny." Was all Jared could say before he started crying.

 _"Jared. Talk to me buddy."_

"I want to go home." Came Jared's sobbed words.

 _"We're working on that. How is Jamie doing?"_

"He sleeps a lot. Where is daddy?" Jared asked. He was trying hard not to cry but it was all too much.

 _"Your dad is still in the hospital. He'll be fine and so will you. I promise we'll get you back."_ The phone was snatched out of Jared's hand.

"You have 24 hours to return what we lost. We'll call you tomorrow morning with the coordinates." 

_"But you said we have 24 hours." Danny was trying to keep the line open._

"Yes and we'll call you ahead of time to talk about the location." Ariel Ortéga said as he disconnected the line. He motioned for Ramón to take the boy back to the cell.

Jared was still crying when Ramón took him back to the cell. He pushed Jared inside and closed the door. He walked back to the boss. Hector and Luis came in with six bags.

"Finally." Mikey said. He was walking slow and stiffly towards his uncle. The doctor had removed the bullet and looked at his nose. His nose was indeed broken. The blood loss he suffered would make him feel crappy for a day because the doctor couldn't transfuse him. He had given him fluids through an IV and he just had to rest plenty to replenish what he lost. He was still angry at the cop for getting the upper hand on him. Whenever he thought back, he would clench his fists and tighten his jaw. He was going to kill that cop for all the trouble he cost. Or maybe he would die from the infection. After the first conversation he did a little research and found out the cop was in the hospital with an infection. His uncle had forbidden him to go there. He was 'grounded' as his uncle called it. Only allowed to go out for a smoke and then he was supposed to rest. He snatched one of the bags out of Luis' hands.

"Mikey! Tu es no bestia." Ariel Ortéga said to his nephew.

"Tengo hambre, tío." Mikey said. Ariel shook his head. His nephew was a barbarian. But he was tasked with raising the boy.

Luis put the other bag on the table. He took out his meal and picked up his rifle and went outside. He gave Mikey a dirty look as he walked out.

"Pendejo."

"Miguel, behave." Ramón said. He was no fan of the kid but his uncle had ordered him to keep him in check.

"Jefe, can I take the meals to the kids?" Hector asked. Ariel nodded and Hector took the meals and drinks to the boys. When he opened the door he saw that Jared was crying.

"Hey niño, que pasa?" Hector made his way over to Jared. He wanted nothing more than to comfort the boy but he was afraid that he would get into trouble if anyone saw him.

"I want to go home. I don't want to be here. Why..." Jared's voice broke. He started sobbing uncontrollably that Jamie woke up, confused and scared.

"Jared? What's going on?" Jamie asked as he looked at his brother. Jared hugged his brother. Jamie didn't know what was going on but held his brother tight.

Hector could see that the stress was getting to the kid. He put the meals on the small side table. He pet Jared on the head.

"It's going to be okay. I promise you." He had to get out of the room as soon as possible before he would do something stupid. Jamie huddled closer to Jared and they just there. Jared still crying and Jamie, trying his best to give his brother some form of comfort but dozed off.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny was dozing on Steve's couch with Grace on top of him. It was the only way she would sleep. Steve was sitting out on the lanai. He had hoped that after running he could catch a little shut eye but it only hyped him up more. When he came home he went for a swim. And although he felt fatigued after the swim, sleep still didn't beckon him. Danny had fallen asleep an hour ago. Grace would fall asleep and wake up terrified after two hours. Mentally chastising herself for falling asleep when her friends were out there. Danny would hold her tight and whisper words of encouragement. Eventually she would fall asleep again and the cycle would start again. Steve hoped that Chin and Kono were really resting but he knew better. As proven by the fact that when he called the hospital the doctor said that Kono had called every hour to check on Joey. Steve hated this. Not being able to something had him going crazy. He was more on edge and Danny had told him to try to catch some sleep and he tried. He really did but kept dreaming about Joey and the kids. About Grace and Danny. So he went downstairs and went outside. A phone rang and Steve knew it was them. He went inside and could see Danny fumbling with his phone. He took Grace from him and Danny answered.

"Hello?" Danny said.

 _"Uncle Danny."_

"Jared. Talk to me buddy." Danny pleaded.

 _"I want to go home."_

"We're working on that. How is Jamie doing?" Danny asked him. He could hear Jared crying and his heart broke for the kid.

 _"He sleeps a lot. Where is daddy?" Jared asked_.

"Your dad is still in the hospital. He'll be fine and so will you. I promise we'll get you back." Danny said as he looked at Steve.

 _"You have 24 hours to return what we lost. We'll call you tomorrow morning with the coordinates."_ Another voice said.

"But you said we have 24 hours." Danny was trying to keep the line open.

 _"Yes and we'll call you ahead of time to talk about the location."_ And the line went dead. Danny blew out his breath. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Did you get everything?" Danny asked Steve. Steve nodded. He looked at Grace. She was awake and looking at the both of them.

"Are they okay?" She finally asked. Her eyes kept darting from Steve to Danny.

"Yes, they are and we will get them back. We promise you, monkey." Danny said. Steve handed Grace back to Danny and called Chin and Kono. When Chin and Kono arrived they went out on the lanai.

"Monkey, I have to talk to uncle Steve. We will be right out there where you can see us. Okay?" Grace nodded and Danny put on a cartoon and joined the rest on the lanai.

Steve just finished briefing them about the phone call. That phone call had put everyone on edge and the news that Joey's condition had deteriorated. His fever had spiked to 105 and the doctor told them he had a fever induced seizure. They managed to bring his temperature down to 103 but he was still pretty out of it.

"I hope we'll find them soon. No idea what it will do to his recovery if we haven't found them yet." Kono said.

"I know." Steve said.

"It's a blessing in disguise. So we better get them back before he returns to reality." Danny said.

"So what are we going to do? We don't have the money, drugs or the body." Chin said.

"Yeah, we have to come up with something good or the boys are as good as dead." Kono said.

"How much money and drugs were seized?" Steve asked.

"Well, 9.7 million dollars, 2k of pure heroin, 5k of XTC and 1k cocaine." Kono summed up. Danny whistled.

"Quite the shopping bag." He added.

"Yeah, and I also discovered that Jaime Ortega was supposed to meet with the triads and the Samoans. According to Kamekona, they were planning on creating a distribution center with a base in Hawaii." Not what Steve wanted to hear.

"Does he know where and when the meeting was going to take place?" Steve asked.

Both Kono and Chin shook their heads.

"No, he said that he heard that they were hanging at the marina but others say the jungle." Steve sighed and scrubbed his face, as he has been doing every time they hit a dead end.

"Alright, let's make some heroin and cocaine. And later we'll see what we can do about the XTC." Steve said.

"I'm sorry but did you just say we're going to make cocaine and heroin? How on earth do you want to do that? Last time I checked, you needed poppy to make heroin." Danny said.

"We just have to make them believe it's the drugs." Steve said matter of fact.

"And what about the money and body?" Danny demanded to know.

"We're going to steal the body. Joey has the money so that won't be a problem." Steve said.

"This is ludicrous. We can't steal a body, Steve." Danny said.

"Danny, unless you've forgotten we only have 24 hours left to come up with something. We have to at least try something." Steve said. Danny sighed. Steve was right. So he nodded.

"Then let's get to work." Steve said with a smirk. He was anything but happy but this gave him something to do and that was something he desperately needed.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Before anyone says that this is totally unrealistic, need I to remind you that in season 5 they had a plane landing on a highway while a drone made the whole island unsafe. Besides, it's Steve. This is something Steve would do. I mean they stole money for Chin, let Matt escape for Danny, helped Adam on a cargo ship with Kono to escape the Yakuza. I figured this was the least he could do for Joey ^^

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Please leave me some sort of constructive criticism or feedback

Mahalo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, thanks for the reviews stefani, 50fanofmcgarrett, stefrosacarnevale thanks for taking the time to leave a review. Like I said before, this story is finished so that's why the updates are so frequent :)**

 **Disclaimer: still not mine...fudge.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **22 hours after the kidnapping**

Jared and Jamie were still huddled together. They had both fallen asleep shortly after Jared's breakdown. The food still laid on the table untouched, and so did the drinks. Jared opened his eyes. It was dark outside. No light made its way to the room. The room was dimly lit. The one bulb wasn't enough to illuminate the whole room.

"Jamie, wake up." Jared said as he nudged his brother. Jamie slowly opened his eyes. The headache was relentless. He groaned.

"What happened?" Jamie asked Jared. Jared's heart started beating so fast that he thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"What do you remember?" Jared carefully asked.

"Euh, I think we were kidnapped? Where are we?" Jamie asked, looking around disoriented.

"Yeah, we were kidnapped. I don't know where we are." He glanced at the food. "We should eat something."

"I'm not hungry. I'm nauseous." Jamie said.

"You still need to eat something. Or at least drink something." Jared handed him the box with food and a bottle of water. Jared ate half of the box and Jamie ate a few bites. He did drink more than he ate. He felt slightly better.  
Jared got up and walked to the small window. This was it. It was now or never. Jamie also got up. He was swaying lightly but managed to stay upright.

"You okay?" Jared asked him.

"Yeah." Jamie said. He walked to the bathroom and nearly gagged when he opened the door. He left the door open when he did his business.

Jared looked around. There was absolutely nothing he could use.

"Jamie, I have an idea. There's a window up there. If I give you a boost, you can climb through the window and get out." Jamie looked at Jared.

"What about you?" Jamie finally asked.

"Only one of us can get out. There isn't anything we can use as a ladder." Jared said.

"But we don't even know where we are?" Jamie said.

"I know but that but this may be our only chance. Maybe you can memorize some of the things and lead them here." Jared knew he wasn't making any sense but he did know that this was their only chance.

"Okay, but what if they find out I escaped?" Jamie asked.

"Don't worry about that. It's going to be fine but you have to go." Jared said. He didn't want to but he was scared and his dad always told him that it was fine to be scared but it shouldn't keep you from being brave.

Jared braced himself against the wall and folded his hands. Jamie placed one foot in Jared's hand and the other on his shoulder. It took a while and Jamie came short just a few inches.

"Place your foot on my head." Jared finally said. And that did it. Jamie pushed the window open and crawled through the window. He held on to the window sill and carefully lowered himself. The drop itself was about three feet. He let go and landed on his feet. Of course the landing also jarred his concussed brain in the process. He winced and sought stability at the wall. His head was hurting and a few tears were falling from his eyes. He closed his eyes. He had to get going, Jared was counting on him. He could hear voices approaching him. He carefully crouched and stayed low. The voices were close now and Jamie prayed that they wouldn't spot him. And just like that the voices faded again. Jamie slowly rose and looked around. There were a few buildings but they all looked abandoned. He was on industrial terrain. He made his way over to the other building. He kept glancing back and straining his ears for any kind of noise. By the time he reached the other building he was trembling from the exertion and his head felt ready to explode. He kept walking. Careful not to make a sound. But the place was deserted. He reached the end of the building and looked outside. There were a few boats docked. He stayed inside the building and slowly slid to the ground. He closed his eyes, hoping that the headache would abate.

Somehow he must've dozed off 'cause he could hear people yelling and trampling. He went outside and jumped on one of the boats and hid himself under the tarp. He was terrified and crying again. He pursed his lips together and listened.

"FIND HIM. HE CAN'T BE FAR!" Someone shouted. He held his breath. Afraid that someone could hear him breathing.

"He's not here. Maybe he went up." Jamie recognized that voice. It was the guy who wrapped the bandage and who brought them food.

"Luis and Raúl, check the warehouse. Make sure you clear every floor. Hector, check all the boats." Jamie's breath hitched and the tears were streaming even faster.

 **Back in the cell**

Jared was lying on the bed. He was crying. They found out that Jamie had escaped and one of them had backhanded him across the cheek. He hoped that Jamie was safe and that they would come for him. He was lying in fetal position, holding tightly at the blanket. He cried himself to sleep.

Hector, Luis, Raúl and Ramon were outside searching for the boy. For some reason Hector was relieved when he heard that one of the boys had escaped. They were approaching the boats docked at the Marina. He spotted movement on one of the boats.

"He's not here. Maybe he went up." Hector said. He had to get them away from the boats. Ramon eyed him carefully. Hector was right. They boy wasn't here.

"Luis, Raúl check the warehouse. Make sure you clear every floor. Hector, check all the boats."

"Yes Ramon." Luis said.

Ramon walked back to the meat packing factory. Hector waited until they were out of sight. He pulled back the tarp on the boat and saw the boy. He looked hurt and scared.

"Niño, I'm not going to hurt you. You have to stay here. I'll call the police when I have the chance, okay?" Hector said as he looked at the boy. Jamie didn't know what to say, so he just stared at Hector. Hector was about the put the tarp back over the boy when Jamie spoke.

"But Jared is alone." Jamie said.

"I'll take care of him." Hector said as he placed the tarp back over Jamie. Hector cleared all the other boats and walked back inside.

"The boats were clear." He told Ariel Ortega.

"Bueno." Ariel said. Hector glanced out the window and hoped that the boy would be safe and make it out alive.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Three hours later the door of the room swung open and two people walked in.

"Wake up." One of them yelled. Sleepily Jared opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times and knew immediately that something was wrong. They hauled him to his feet and practically dragged him to the other room.

"Time to make another phone call. If you say anything about your brother having escaped, we will kill you and then finish off your father." Jared eyes widened in fear. His bottom lip was trembling. He nodded. He quickly glanced around the room. No Jamie. Which was good, right? Ramon handed him the telephone.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **26 hours after the kidnapping**

The team was busy trying to come up with a decent plan. They had bought flour, powdered sugar and everything that remotely looked like cocaine and heroin. Grace was finally sleeping peacefully. Danny was happy about that but instead of taking her upstairs, he left her on the couch. That way he could keep an eye on her. They were almost done packing the "cocaine". Steve and Chin had gone to the bank to pick up the money. Kono glanced at her phone. Adam had called a couple of times but she told him that she was busy. She loved Adam but the bond she had with Joey was something else. They shared a deeper connection but apart from one kiss nothing happened. Joey hadn't been ready for a relationship. She was already seeing Adam, sort of. And now it was official. Adam had saved her and proved to her that he was different then his father. They went into hiding together. And she loved Adam.

Chin looked at his team mates. He could see that McGarrett was dead on his feet. But he had never seen that much determination before. Truth be told he hadn't had much sleep either. Too worried about Joey and the kids. He did make some progress in the case of Jaime Ortega but not enough to help them.

Danny's phone rang and he immediately answered it.

"Hello?"

 _"Uncle Danny."_

"Hey buddy, how are you holding up?" Danny knew it was a stupid question to ask but didn't know what else to say.

 _"I want my dad."_ and Danny could hear the tears in his voice.

"I know you do buddy. How is Jamie doing?"

 _"Fine."_

"Hang in there, buddy. We're doing everything we can to get you out."

 _"So we talk again detective. We want you to drop off the whole package on the North shore at 12 pm. We'll give you the correct coordinates when you arrive at North shore. And detective, only you or the kid comes back in pieces."_

"I'm going to need a little more time." Danny tried.

 _"Not going to happen. Good bye."_ The line was disconnected and Danny was close to throwing his damn cell phone against the wall. Steve put a hand on his shoulder.

"We're going to get them back, Danny." They had about 12 hours left to make sure everything was there. They still needed to steal the body and come up with a replacement for XTC. He saw Grace looking at him. Tears glistening in her eyes. He made his way over to her and scooped her up.

"It's going to be alright, monkey." He kissed her on the top of her head. She relaxed a little.

"I know Danno." Grace quietly said.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 _"Hello?" Danny's voice could be heard on the speaker_

"Uncle Danny." Jared said.

 _"Hey buddy, how are you holding up."_

"I want my dad." Jared was close to crying. His cheek was burning and he was scared.

 _"I know you do buddy. How is Jamie doing?"_ Jamie bit his lip and looked sideways. They motioned for him to keep his mouth shut. Another tear rolled down his cheek.

"Fine." He eventually answered.

 _"Hang in there buddy. We're doing everything we can to get you out."_ Jared nodded and the phone was taken out of his hands

"So we talk again detective. We want you to drop off the whole package on the North shore at 12 pm. We'll give you the correct coordinates when you arrive at North shore. And detective, only you or the kid comes back in pieces." Ariel Ortega said.

 _"I'm going to need a little more time."_

"Not going to happen. Good bye." Ariel Ortega hung up the phone. "Take him to the storage room. I want someone outside his cell." They all nodded. Mikey got up.

"Can I do it, tío?" He asked his uncle.

"Do not harm the boy or I will put another hole in your body, Miguel." Mikey nodded and took Jared by the upper arm.

"Ow." Jared yelped as Mikey grabbed him by the arm. The man was squeezing his arm and it took all of his willpower not to kick him. Mikey led him back to the storage room and pushed inside. He pushed him so hard that he lost his balance and fell to the ground. He scraped his knee on the cement and hissed. He quickly scrambled to one of the walls and buried his face in his hands. Mikey smirked at the crying kid. The kid would suffer the consequences for his actions. The room was cold. Cold but not freezing. It was 59 degrees in here.

Half an hour later the boy was asleep. He wanted to wake him up but Luis stepped inside.

"Your uncle wants to see you." Luis said. They walked out of the room and Mikey turned down the temperature to 32 degrees. He smiled as he walked away.

"Tío?"

"I want you to keep an eye on them." Ariel said.

"You want me to drive to the North Shore and set up shop there." Mikey made a face.

"But everything is already set up on North Shore." Mikey looked at his uncle and knew he would never win this argument. "Fine." He grumbled. He took the keys and walked out. A small hiccup in his plan.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Hope you like this chapter.

Read and review!

Mahalo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's another chapter for you guys. I'm so thankful for people reading my stories and taking the time to leave a review. Thanks for taking the time.**

 **R &R**

 **Disclaimer: not mine...sigh**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **6 hours and 45 minutes to drop off. (36 hours after the kidnapping)**

Scott was happy. Today was the day that he was finally able to take his boat for a ride. He bought her two weeks ago. She needed a little fix her up but she was finally ready. He removed the tarp and threw his bag on the back seat. He didn't notice the little stowaway on his boat. Dressed in black PJ's, Jamie blended right in with the interior of the boat. Scott fired up the engine and smiled when the boat roared to life. He untied the ropes and drove off. He was already far out when the engine spluttered and died on him.

"No, no. Come on baby." Scott tried the engine again but it didn't fire up. He moved to the back were the motor was situated and noticed a shivering boy with a dirty bandage on his head.

"What the hell. Hey kid, wake up. What are you doing on my boat?" He waited for Jamie to open his eyes and when he didn't move, Scott became worried. He was just about to shake when he was met with two confused grey/blue eyes.

Jamie heard someone talking to him. He panicked and opened his eyes. He tried to move away but the man grabbed his arm. His headache had also awoken and he groaned. He moved sideways and started heaving.

Scott quickly released him and moved out of the way. A couple of dry heaves later Jamie was wiped. The persistent throbbing pain in his head was too bad. He leaned back and closed his eyes again. The motion of the waves was rocking him to sleep again. He was gently shaken awake.

"Careful, you might want to move away from the railing."

"Dad?" Jamie asked as he squinted at the man in front of him but his vision was too blurry to make out anything distinguishably.

"No kid, I'm not your dad." Jamie opened his eyes and looked at the stranger.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Jamie asked.

"No, what makes you say that?" Scott asked. He took in the boy's appearance. The boy was biting his lip and every now and then he would close his eyes. He was pale and shivering.

"My name is Scott. What's your name?" Scott finally asked. There was something about the kid. He felt like he should know him but the memory wouldn't come.

"Jjamie Rryan." Scott gasped. This was one of the abducted kids from the news.

"You were abducted, right?" Scott asked.

"Yyes." Jamie answered as he yawned and started shivering some more. He was cold. It had been relatively warm under the tarp. He closed his eyes but was stopped by Scott.

"Stay awake." He told Jamie. Scott pulled out his phone and dialed 911. Jamie's eyes slipped close and Scott quickly removed his jacket and threw it on top of the boy.

"Hello my name is Scott Aoki. I found the boy. He said his name is Jamie Ryan. He's got a head wound."

 _"Calm down sir. What did you say your name was and where are you?"_

"Scott Aoki and I'm in the middle of the ocean. My engine just quit on me. You need to hurry; I think the kid need's medical attention."

 _"How far out are you?"_

"I don't know. I can't see the shore anymore. My boat was moored at Hawaii Kai. I think I rode for half an hour or more."

 _"Alright Coast Guard is on their way. Try to stay on the line."_ Scott looked at Jamie. Even asleep the boy looked terrified.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **5 hours and 59 minutes left (37 hours after the kidnapping)**

Danny was sitting on the lanai with Grace in his arms. She wasn't handling this situation good. Plagued by nightmares she would only sleep three hours, at the most. She wouldn't eat. Danny practically had to force her to eat something. He was worried about her.

Grace tilted her head back and looked at Danny.

"Daddy, can we visit uncle Joey?" Grace asked him. Another thing that showed just how shaken up she was. Daddy, she usually called him Danno. She would only call him daddy if she was worried or frightened. Danny didn't know what to say.

"Monkey, uncle Joey is very sick right now." Grace pouted and for a minute Danny thought she was going to cry again. Who was he kidding? He couldn't deny her this. "Okay but remember uncle Joey is pretty sick and we can't stay too long." A cautious smile appeared on her face and Danny knew he made the right call giving her this. They got up, put on their shoes and walked outside. One of the officers stationed outside jogged up to them.

"Detective, is there something wrong?"

"Hey Kai, no we're going to the hospital. You can follow but I'm driving my own car." Kai nodded. He had dealt with Five-0 before and knew how stubborn they could be. He followed Danny to the hospital.

Danny parked the car in front of the hospital. He glanced in his rearview mirror and looked at Grace. He eyes were dull and sad. She had dark circles under her eyes and she just looked lost. He wanted to fix it so badly but knew that as long as the boy's weren't safely at home, there was nothing he could do. He got out and held the door open for Grace. She got out and held Danny's hand. He had to call Steve and tell him that he was in the hospital. If Danny was correct than they were at the coroner's office, trying to steal a body.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **5 hours and 29 minutes left**

Scott Aoki was still waiting for the coastguard. Suddenly he saw a chopper appear.

"They're here." He said on the phone. He quickly hung up and watched the chopper. One of the officers came down with a basket.

"Scott Aoki?"

"Yes."

"My name is Walt Harris. I'm going to airlift the boy out of here. My colleagues are on their way and they'll tow you back to land and hand you over to HPD for your statement." Scott nodded. Walt was working quickly. He wasn't too happy about Jamie's appearance. He fastened the straps and it worried him that Jamie didn't even flinch when he pulled the straps a bit tighter.

"Bryce, we're ready." He spoke into his com. The basket was lifted into the chopper and so was Walt. They quickly assessed Jamie's condition. Bryce tried to find a good vein but he couldn't find anything.

"I can't find a good vein. He's dehydrated and his veins collapsed. I'm going to put a line in his peripheral vein."

"Alright, go ahead." Walt said as he put a thermo blanket on Jamie and placed an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. They finally managed to put in an IV. Bryce relayed the information to the hospital as the pilot spoke to HPD.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny and Grace had just reached the ICU when his phone rang. His heart started beating faster. It wasn't time yet, was it? He picked it up.

"Hello?"

 _"Danny, it's Duke. They found Jamie_." At that moment Danny's knees nearly buckled. He had to steady himself against the wall.

 _"Danny?"_

"Yeah, I'm still here. What's his condition and where is Jared?"

 _"He's being airlifted to the hospital. He was found in a boat. His condition is worrisome. No sign of Jared. A man named Scott Aoki called it in. The coastguard is towing him to land. I've already send for squad car to pick him up."_

"What hospital?"

 _"Queens."_

"Thanks Duke. I'm going to call the rest of the team. Did you have an ETA?"

 _"Five minutes. Are you going to the hospital?"_

"I'm already there." Danny hung up the phone and saw Grace staring at him.

"Danno, what's wrong?"

"They found Jamie but he's hurt." Danny could see a bit of relief on Grace's face. He pulled her closer.

"Are they taking him here?" She softly asked.

"Yes they are." Danny didn't know what to do. He was torn between shielding his daughter from seeing one of her friends hurt or stay here with her. And as by a miracle Max showed up.

"Max, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to see how detective Ryan was doing. Steve said that he wasn't doing so good and that you could use an extra pair of eyes on him." Danny knew that Steve had just lied to Max to protect him. Yet this could work out fine for him.

"Max, I need a favor. They found Jamie but his condition is worrisome. I want to check on him. Would you mind watching Grace for me?"

"It would be my pleasure." Max said as he looked at Grace. Danny crouched in front of Grace.

"Alright monkey, you are going to stay with Max in Joey's room." Grace launched herself in Danny's arms, crying.

"Monkey, you need to stay with Max and uncle Joey. You don't want Jamie to be alone, do you?" Danny asked her. She vigorously shook her head in disapproval.

"No." She answered between the sobs. She wiped the tears from her face and looked at Max. She held out her hand and Max happily took it.

"I love you, monkey. Max don't let her out of your sight."

"I won't detective." Max replied.

Danny ran to the elevators and made his way to the ER.

"I'm looking for Jamie Ryan. He was just brought in by a helicopter."

"I'm sorry but I can't let you through." Danny flashed his badge.

"Listen to me, that boy was kidnapped along with his brother. His father got shot trying to protect them and his lying in your ICU. That boy is under police protection." Danny harshly said. He could tell that the nurse was pretty shaken up by his little blow out. He felt sorry for her but his priority was Jamie. She motioned for him to follow her. He was led into one of the exam rooms. One nurse was cutting away the bandage on his head. The doctor noticed him immediately.

"I'm sorry but you can't be here." Danny flashed his badge.

"I'm detective Williams, Five-0. This is Jamie Ryan and he was kidnapped 36 hours ago. He's also my nephew and I'm not leaving him alone."

"Very well. Perhaps you can help us. He's been unresponsive since he was brought in. See if you can get him to wake up or at least respond." Danny moved closer to the bed and placed Jamie's hand in his. The kid was cold. He could feel the occasional shiver run through his body.

"Hey Jamie. Wake up buddy. You're safe now." He could feel Jamie's fingers move. "That's it buddy. Can you open your eyes for me?" Jamie's lids were fluttering and Danny softly squeezed his fingers. Slowly Jamie opened his eyes. He looked around the room. Frightened by all the strange people in white coats. His breathing increased. Lastly his gaze rested on Danny. Danny could see the relief in his eyes.

"Uncle Danny?" His breathing slowly went back to normal.

"Yeah buddy. How are you feeling?" Jamie shivered.

"My hhead hhurts. Ccoldd." His teeth were clattering. He looked at his uncle Danny. Danny smiled at Jamie.

"It's going to be okay. The doctor is going to make you better, okay?" Danny said reassuringly.

"Nurse, get me another blanket. Detective, my name is dr. Ross. I'd like to take him for CT-scan. You can come with us. We might need your help keeping him calm." Danny shook hands with the doctor while still holding Jamie's hand. They walked to the CAT scan. Danny let go of Jamie's hand.

"Nno, no." Jamie started protesting. Thrashing around, trying to get up.

"It's okay buddy. The doctor is going to make a photo of your head. I'll be right over there." Danny could see the distress in Jamie's eyes. He looked at the doctor.

"Jamie, what if your uncle told you a story? Think you can lay as still as possible for us?" Jamie couldn't think. He wanted to be held by his father. He closed his eyes.

"Stay awake buddy." Jamie opened his eyes.

"Uncle Danny?" Danny looked at Jamie. The confused look in his eyes was almost too much for Danny. He gently ran a hand through Jamie's hair.

"Yeah buddy. Listen the doctor is going to look at your head. Now, you can't see me but I want you to listen to my voice. Okay?" Jamie nodded. It took a little longer than necessary 'cause Jamie kept moving. Eventually he nodded off again. At first Danny was worried but the doctor assured him that it was okay. Jamie was exhausted and the combination with the concussion and dehydration, was too much for him. His temperature was up and they had started him on a second IV. A moderate concussion. Five stitches. Dehydration and mild hypothermia. Danny was seething. He looked at Jamie. He was sleeping but he was still restless. He kept tossing and Danny kept stroking his hair and eventually he fell into a deep peaceful slumber. He pulled out his cell and called Steve.

 _"Danny, how's he doing?" Steve immediately asked._

"Five stitches, a moderate concussion, mild hypothermia and dehydration. He's sleeping right now."

 _"Did he say anything about Jared or where they were held?"_

"I haven't been able to ask him. He was too confused and he was just terrified, Steve." It was eating Danny inside.

 _"I hear you."_

"What about the guy that found him?"

 _"He was docked at Hawaii Kai. We're going to head that way. Keep an eye on Jamie and Joey."_

"Yeah, I will. Keep me posted and don't do anything stupid." Danny told Steve.

 _"Don't worry mom."_ Steve hung up the phone and Danny put it back in his pocket. He wanted to check on Grace and Joey but didn't want to leave Jamie. He asked one of the nurses if she could keep an eye on him. He also put another guard on duty. He went to the ICU. When he approached Joey's room he could hear Grace talking. She sounded more chipper. More like the old Grace. He figured she was talking to Max but the closer he got the more confused he got.

"Danno and uncle Steve are going to find Jared. They will, uncle Joey." Danny walked into the room and was surprised to see Joey awake.

"Hey man, how are you feeling?" Danny asked him.

"Bin better. Jamie?" Joey still sounded terrible. He didn't look any better. He was still pale and judging by the red gloss on his cheeks he still had a fever.

"He was admitted. He is sleeping right now. He's got a concussion, mild hypothermia and he was dehydrated." Danny couldn't lie to Joey and he knew that he was going to get a reaction. Joey tried to get up but his actions were uncoordinated. The movement also spiked his headache, he closed his eyes and stilled his movements. He opened his eyes again and tried to get up.

"Hey, hey, where do you think you're going? You're in no condition to do anything." Danny said as he gently pushed Joey back.

"Jamie." And Danny understood. He really did but he couldn't let Joey hurt himself.

"I know, babe, but I want you to take it easy. You look like crap, probably feel even worse." Danny looked at Max. "Has the doctor come by yet?"

"No, but he just woke up. I pressed the call button two minutes ago. I'm sure the doctor will come by soon enough." Danny nodded. He looked at Joey. This was a shitty situation to be in. Doctor Braxton came in and let out a relieved sigh.

"It's good to see you awake. You had me worried for a second. How are you feeling?"

"Need my son." The doctor shook his head.

"I'm sorry but you're not going anywhere. Your body is still fighting an infection. A few hours ago we thought you were a goner for sure." Dr. Braxton said.

"But kidnapped. Be with him." Joey's words were slurred and lacked strength but the emotion was there.

"No, I'm putting my foot down." Joey looked at Danny.

"Doc, I understand but please there's a traumatized, frightened, hurt, little boy. For all we know his brother is still in the hands of the men who took them. So I suggest you find a way where he can be with his son." Danny's tone bore no room for discussion. The doctor nodded. He checked Joey's temperature and wounds, wrote a few things on Joey's chart and scurried away.

Max just looked at Danny, shocked. Danny looked at Grace and was surprised to see his daughter asleep.

"What Max?"

"Nothing detective. I have to go. Get well Joey." Max left and Danny noticed that Joey was looking at him.

"What?"

"Thanks." Danny smiled and sat down next Joey. He scooped Grace up and was relieved that she didn't stir.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and seeing how you're at the end and reading this. Don't forget to leave a review. *puppy dog eyes***

 **Mahalo!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey y'all here's another chapter for you. I still can't get over the fact that people are actually interested in this story. So a HUMUNGOUS shoutout to all who are reading, following and reviewing. And of course to those who favorited this story.

Mahalo

A/N2: I couldn't resist a little Steve whump because, well, it's Steve. He just makes it so easy :)

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve, Chin and Kono were en route to Hawaii Kai. Duke had relayed all the information given by Scott Aoki to the team. They were all anxious to get an update on Jamie's condition. They arrived at Hawaii Kai marina. The place looked deserted. Every building looked like it hadn't been used in a very long time. Chin told him that one of these buildings used to be a meatpacking factory. Back up was on the way and Steve decided to check the buildings on the south side first. He was impatient on a good day and today was not a good day. He needed to find Jared. Not just for Joey but for the rest of them as well. And of course for Grace. He felt it was necessary for Grace's healing process to get Jared back as well. So he had decided beforehand that he was going to start whilst waiting for SWAT to arrive.

"Let's go." Steve said to Chin and Kono.

 **5 hours left to exchange (38 hours after the kidnapping)**

Ramon was talking to el jefe. Their plan had been working so far. The boy escaping was just a minor bump in the road. They knew that Five-0 was bound to try something so they had come up with another plan. Then Raúl came barging in.

"The cops are here." Ramon cursed.

"Time to get out of here."

"What about the kid? It's cold in there." Hector said. Not aware that Mikey had lowered the temperature even further.

"Do it or you can join him." Ramon said. Hector quickly walked away. He cursed himself for being in this situation. He wanted to let the boy go but was afraid what they might do to him or his family. He went to the storage room and opened the door. He shivered from the cold he felt. He looked inside and the boy was sitting on the floor with his arms around his knees. Rocking himself.

"I'm sorry for letting him escape. Please I'll be good." Jared pleaded with him. He grabbed Hector's hand.

"I'm sorry, niño." The boy's hand was really cold and his lips were tinted blue. He pried his hand away from him. Hector was just about to say something when Ramon came in.

"Hector, let's go. Leave the boy." Ramon said to him.

"Ramon, he's just a kid. We have to let him go." Ramon grabbed him by the collar.

"We can't. Ortega will put a bullet in us. Is that what you want? Do you want to put your family in danger?" Hector shook his head.

"I'm sorry, niño." Hector said before he walked out. And it was killing the man for having to do this but Ramon was right. He couldn't risk the lives of his family for a kid he didn't even know.

"NO! NO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Jared yelled. He kept pounding and kicking the door. Put there wasn't much he could do against a steel door. Tears were streaming down his cheek. He was so cold. He resumed the same position as he was sitting in when they Hector came in. He yelled as loud as he could but after three times his throat felt scratchy. His throat was dry. He was cold and shivering. He rested his head on his knees, crying. He was getting warmer. Or so he felt.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

The team had just finished checking the second building when they spotted movement on the other side of the docks. Steve ran towards the building and was met by a hail storm of bullets. He had to dive for cover. Chin and Kono returned fire and so did Steve. HPD and SWAT had arrived as well and immediately joined the fire fight. Steve had hit his target and advanced forward. He fired another two rounds and they also hit their target. He glanced behind him and saw that Chin and Kono were about fifteen feet behind him. He slipped inside the building, mentally berating himself for not waiting on Chin and Kono.

It was awfully quiet inside. The hairs on the back of neck were tingling and he scanned the room for anything off. Then he spotted movement on the stairs. He hadn't seen Steve yet and Steve used it to his advantage. He aimed and fired. The guy fell down the stairs. Steve looked around and then glanced behind him.

Outside the gunfight was still in full force. It may have had something the do with the fact that the bad guys had automatic weapons and they were outnumbered. Luckily SWAT was providing back up for them.

Chin had seen Steve move forward. He also caught the man's eyes when he glanced back. Steve was going in, with or without back up. He wanted to run after Steve but quickly had to dive for cover when someone appeared from out of the blue. Chin dove behind a stack of pallets. It wasn't much but it was the only thing Chin had. He was pinned down behind the pallets and it wouldn't be long before he was out in the open again. He heard another gun go off and then the shooting stopped.

"Chin, you okay?" Kono asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's go." Chin said as he and Kono walked to entrance of the building.

Steve rounded another corner. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He slowly crept forward. He heard a noise behind him and quickly turned around. Nothing there. Another noise reached his ears, one he knew all too well. He tried to move out of the way and was able to dodge the first bullets fired. But he hadn't counted on a second shooter. The bullet penetrated him just below the vest. He fired three shots and the first two found their mark. One of the shooters went down and Steve fired another two in the direction of the other shooter. Unfortunately, it only wounded the guy and he raised his arm to fire again. Another shot rang out and the guy fell on the floor, dead. Steve looked up and saw a guy standing there. He quickly reloaded his magazine.

"Who are you?" Steve asked. His gun trained on the man.

"My name is Hector Gonzales."

"Where's the kid?" Steve asked. Becoming more aware of the fact that he was wounded. He was losing blood and his gut was burning.

"He is in one of the storage rooms. I can lead you to him." Hector said. Steve just eyed him suspiciously.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Because I should've never done what they asked me to do. Did you find Jamie?"

"Jamie?"

"Jared's twin. I helped him escape. He was hurt. He was on a boat the last time I saw him." Hector explained. He understood the cop's reluctance to believe him.

Steve got up.

"Show me where he is?" Steve said and then a gunshot rang out. Hector fell to the ground. Steve fired a few shots. He heard someone cry out and hit the floor. He heard footsteps behind him and quickly turned around gun high.

"Whoah boss, it's just me and Chin." Kono said. Steve lowered the gun. Chin spotted movement behind Steve.

"Steve, get down." Steve immediately hit the floor and Chin fired. This time the man would not be getting up again. Steve got up again. Wincing when the pain hit him full on.

"Jared is in one of the storage rooms." He said as he moved to the first one. He opened the door and looked inside. Empty. A strange feeling was setting in the pit of his stomach and he was sure that it wasn't the gunshot wound. They weren't just storage rooms. They were cold storage rooms. They repeated this three more times. When they opened the fourth they saw all the bodies inside. Steve cursed under his breath. Reaching the last one, Steve nearly tripped. The blood loss and adrenaline crash were wreaking havoc on his body. He opened the door and his breath caught in his throat. Jared was lying against the wall. Chin resting on his chest. His face was obscured by his hair; the occasional shiver ran through his body. Steve rushed over to him.

"Kono get the paramedics, Chin see if you can find some blankets." They both reacted immediately. He checked for Jared's pulse. Relieved to find one but not happy with the irregular beat. He picked him up and carried him outside the storage room. For a minute there he thought Jared was starting to stir. Steve's arms were trembling from the blood loss. He desperately wanted to carry him out of here but he was fading faster than he liked. He leaned against the wall and slid to the floor with Jared in his arms.

"Jared. Come on kiddo." Steve tried to get him to open his eyes.

Jared could feel the warmth and then he heard someone calling his name. Another shiver ran through his body. Steve was worried. Jared was too cold and barely shivering. And the fact that he had yet to open his eyes was also terrifying.

"Come on, Jar. Open those eyes for me." Jared could hear Steve but he couldn't do it. He was tired. He didn't feel cold anymore. Steve was getting weaker by the minute. He looked at Jared.

"S okay." Steve said before he lost consciousness, blood pooling underneath him.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review...pretty please :D**

 **Mahalo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry you guys had to wait so long but last week I was at Asylum and the rest of the week I had a severe case of con-blues and work was busy and on top of that I seem to be suffering from a case of insomnia. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Chin had been looking for a blanket but so far came up empty. There was one but it was bloodstained and he didn't want to use that one. He saw a door and decided to check it out. He drew his gun and opened the door. This must've been the room where they held the boys. There were two bottles of water and a sandwich. He grabbed the blanket that was laying on the bed and quickly left the room. He hurried over to where Jared and Steve were. He rounded the corner and his heart stopped when saw Steve on the floor. He ran towards his friend. First he checked Steve's pulse, his pulse was racing. Secondly he checked Jared's and just like Steve he wasn't too happy with it. He noticed the little puddle of blood. He frowned.

"Come on Steve. Where are you hurt?" He checked Steve for wounds and found the culprit. One bullet wound to the abdomen. Almost, exactly the same place where Hesse had shanked Steve. He tried to check for an exit wound but was impaired by the other body attached to his friend.

"Kono, we're going to need another ambulance. Steve is hurt. Maybe get a chopper here." Chin tried to put pressure on Steve's wound. This illicit a groan from the injured man.

"Come on Steve, open your eyes." But Steve remained stubbornly quiet.

 _"Chin, how bad is he hurt?" Kono asked over the com set._

"Bullet wound in the abdomen. No exit wound. His pulse is racing." Chin said.

 _"We're almost there." Kono said._ A minute later Kono arrived with the paramedics. One of the paramedics tended to Jared and the other to Steve. He removed his tac vest and pressed some gauze on the wound.

The other paramedic was checking out Jared.

"The medevac is on the way. We'll meet them out front." Kono told her cousin.

"We need to get him to the hospital asap, Damon. His temperature is too low. His pulse is weak and irregular." Carol said to her colleague about the young boy.

"This one too. He lost a lot of blood. No exit wound, his pulse is racing. They both need to be airlifted out of here. Their condition is too worrisome." They started Steve on an IV and loaded him onto the gurney. They put Jared next to Steve. Jared was covered in blankets with the exception of one arm. The heart rate was beeping a much slower rate, his breathing shallow and his pulse weak and slow.

Chin and Kono were left behind as the helicopter took off. This was faster than with the ambulance but Chin and Kono had rather been with either one of them. For their own peace of mind. Chin didn't even know if they had arrested anyone. He was too worried about Steve. He could already hear Danny ranting. Shit, Danny. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Danny's number.

 _"Chin, did you find him?"_

"Yeah, we've got him." He could hear Danny's relieved sigh on the other end of the line.

 _"How's he doing?" Danny asked._

"Not so good. He's hypothermic. They had locked him in one of the cellars. He's been unconscious since we found him. They're almost at the hospital." Chin said.

 _"Alright. How did it go? I haven't heard from Super-Seal yet. Let me guess, he's still there?" Danny joked._

"Danny, Steve got shot. He's being transported with Jared. He's lost a lot of blood." Chin was cut off by Danny.

 _"What?!"_

"Danny?" Chin was worried, for a silent Danny was never a good sign.

 _"Yeah, how long?"_

"Ten minutes or so." Chin said.

 **505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny hung up the phone. He knew he should've gone with them. His hands were shaking. He looked into the room. Joey, Jamie and Grace were all asleep. They had put Jamie in the same room as Joey. The kid had cried bloody murder when he woke up, alone, in the hospital. Totally confused with no memory of what had happened. It wasn't until he saw Danny that he had finally calmed down. Danny was happy that Grace was finally sleeping. His precious daughter had been exhausted. Talking to her mother had drained her of all her reserves. Rachel had called to talk to Grace. And Grace had a little breakdown on the phone but quickly recovered from that. She also assured her mother that she was fine but really worried about the rest. Rachel talked to Danny and Danny told her that Grace was far from okay but she would get better once both boys were found and okay. Rachel eventually relented but made it very clear to Danny that they would have a serious talk when she got back. Danny had sighed and hung up. Danny made his way over to the ER, to wait for Steve and Jared. When they arrived Danny was shocked to see his friend like that. He was really pale and still. His complexion was ashen and he looked well he looked...dead. It was quite disturbing to see Steve like that. Memories of when he found him in that room bloody, drugged and still. Steve was immediately whisked away. The second gurney was brought in and showed nothing but a bunch of blankets. He could barely make out the child underneath it. He was also immediately whisked away. And just like Steve Jared's face was devoid of all color except for the sickly blue hue. Chin and Kono followed after that.

"What the hell happened?" Danny demanded to know.

"We were taking fire. Steve was ahead of us. We didn't know." Kono told Danny.

"You left him without backup?" Danny yelled. He knew that that wasn't true but he couldn't help it.

"Danny calm down. We were following Steve when multiple shooters appeared. We had to dive for cover. We lost sight of Steve. There was no more than eighteen feet between us. We only lost sight of him for a few minutes." Chin explained. He knew it was worry on Danny's side with a touch of guilt. Danny ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry guys." Danny said as he sat down on one of the chairs.

 **505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Twenty minutes later a doctor finally showed up.

"Family of Jared Ryan?" The doctor called out. The three of them stood up.

"That would be us." Danny said. The doctor eyed them critically. But before the man could comment Danny started talking.

"We're Jared's uncles and aunt. Jared's father is a patient here as well as his brother." Danny said to the doctor.

"Okay, well Jared is suffering from moderate to severe hypothermia. When he was brought in his temperature was an alarming 82F. We managed to get his temperature up to 85F. We are transferring him to the PICU. To ensure that reheating is going steadily while we are keeping an eye on his heart and lungs.

"Is he conscious?" Chin asked, interrupting the doctor.

"No, not yet. But don't worry children are much more resilient. They bounce back from hypothermia better than adults." The doctor said.

"So what's his prognosis?" Danny asked.

"I expect him to fully recover. We are keeping an eye out for cardiac issues and pneumonia. That's why we want to keep him here for a few days. Most complications occur after the temperature has returned to normal.

"Can we see him?" Kono asked.

"Yes, if you could follow me. Like I said we moved him to the PICU." They followed the doctor to the PICU. And just like before, he was barely visible in the hospital bed. A large oxygen mask was placed over his nose and mouth. Danny edged closer to the bed. He was gently stroking Jared's hair when his eyelids started to flutter. Instead of slowly opening his eyes he bolted awake. His eyes darting from left to right. Terror visible on his face. He was struggling against the mountain of blankets he was buried under.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're safe now." Danny said in that special voice reserved specially for kids. Jared looked at Danny. Relief flooded the boy's face as he saw the familiar face.

"Jamie?" Danny couldn't hear what he said but recognized that one name.

"Jamie will be fine. He's resting." Jared nodded and closed his eyes. Danny kept stroking his hair until he was fully asleep. Chin decided to stay with Jared while Danny and Kono went back to get an update on Steve. They returned to the ER and sat back down on the plastic chairs.

Ninety minutes later a doctor finally came.

"Family of Steve McGarrett?" Danny and Kono stood up.

"That would be us. How's he doing?" Danny asked.

"He will be fine. He had us worried for a second but everything went well. He'll be sore for a few days. The bullet penetrated the abdomen and got lodged in the muscle tissue. The blood loss did a number on his body. We gave him two units of blood and repaired the vessel. Now bear in mind that he lost a significant amount of blood. So he might look worse for wear but I promise you, he will be fine. And yes you can see him. We are moving him to the third floor. Give us ten minutes to get him settled." Danny and Kono smiled. They thanked the doctor and made their way over to the third floor. It took fifteen minutes before they were finally allowed to see Steve. Danny looked at Steve. He was indeed looking worse for wear. He was still too pale but not as sickly as when they brought him in. He was wearing a nasal cannula. Steve cracked one eye open.

"Jared okay?" Steve croaked out. Kono poured water into a cup and handed it to her boss.

"He will be. What were you thinking? Going in without back up? Out of all the stupid things you've done, this one made the top five. Superman you are not, Steven. Do you have any idea how bad it makes them look? Getting their boss shot 'cause he's too stupid to wait for back up." As always Danny's hands were all over the place. He had been worried about Steve and this was his way of dealing. Only Steve couldn't really focus on his partner. The anesthesia was messing with his mind.

"I needed to find Jared." Steve said in his defense. He was still fuzzy from the anesthesia and it was hard for him to for coherent thoughts and Danny's rant surely did not help. Too bad they didn't make anti-rant medicine, Steve thought.

"Anti-rant medicine, Steven? You're such a goof." Danny said.

"Shit, did I say that out loud?" Kono was laughing.

"Yes, you did." Kono said.

"Sorry I worried you. But it was a good thing I went in there when I did. They locked him in a cellar, Danny. A fucking cellar. He was blue and not shivering. Do you have any idea how bad that is?" Steve shivered at the memory. He couldn't shake the image of Jared on the floor, unconscious. Danny recognized that look on Steve's face.

"I get it Steve, I do, but you scared the hell out of us." Danny said, his tone softer. Steve yawned.

"Oh I'm sorry. Am I boring you with my worries?" Danny asked.

"Where's the doctor? How's Jared?" Steve asked.

"I'm sure he'll drop by any minute. Jared is okay. Chin is staying with him. He'll probably have to stay a few days but the doc is optimistic." Kono said. Steve just nodded. Sure enough not even a minute later the doctor dropped in.

"Mr. McGarrett, my name is Dr. Keith Stone. We removed the bullet from your abdomen and closed the tear in the vessel. You lost a lot of blood when you were brought in and we had to replenish that. I expect a full recovery." Steve nodded.

"So, can I leave?" Steve asked. Danny rolled his eyes and Kono snickered.

"Eh no, I want to keep you overnight. You are still a bit too pale for my liking and you look like you could use the rest. Having said that means I am kicking you out." The doctor said to Danny and Kono.

"Alright, we'll be upstairs if you need us. Joey Ryan's room." They both left Steve's room. "I want to check on Jared before going to Joey." Danny said.

"I'll join you." Kono said and they went to the PICU. Chin was sitting next Jared's bed. His hand on top of what they assumed was Jared's hand.

"Hey Chin, how's he doing?" Danny asked Chin.

"His temperature is up but he's restless and scared. Whenever they come near him and touch him, he tries to fight them."

"Damn." Danny muttered. He looked at the kid and right it looked like he was resting peacefully.

"How's Steve?" Chin asked.

"Steve is fine. He already asked to leave. They are keeping him overnight. He'll probably be released tomorrow morning." Chin laughed having expected nothing less from his boss.

"So anything else?" Danny asked as he looked at Jared.

"He's got in impressive bruise on his forearm. Someone gripped him so tight that it left an impression on the skin. He scraped his knee and it looks like someone slapped him on the cheek." Chin said knowing that was what Danny wanted to hear.

"Bastards." Danny was happy that both boys were found and relatively unharmed but he was still pissed off. He sighed.

"Keep me informed. We're going to fill in Joey."

"Yeah, I will. Tell him that Jared is doing fine but they won't let him leave until his temperature is back to normal." Chin said. Danny nodded and together with Kono he went to the ICU.

 **5050505050505050505050505050**

So everyone is finally safe at the hospital, or are they? In the next chapter we'll reunite Joey with his son and Jared with Jamie.

Leave a review, please?

Mahalo


	12. Chapter 12

When he reached Joey's room he could hear Grace talking. He stepped inside and Grace immediately flew out of her seat.

"Danno, where were you?" Grace asked.

"I was downstairs, monkey." He looked at Joey and sat on the chair previously vacated by his daughter. Jamie was lying next to Joey, asleep.

"And?" Joey asked. He was anxious to hear about Jared.

"We found him and he's currently being treated for hypothermia." Danny said.

"How bad?" And with that he tried to get up. Only to be stopped by Danny's hand on his shoulder.

"Stop. You are in no condition, okay? He was suffering from severe hypothermia when they brought him in. Unconscious and un-responsive. His temperature is up to 85 and he woke up. At first he didn't know where he was, I reassured him that he was safe. He asked about Jamie and he was sleeping when we last saw him. Chin is staying with him." Joey was relieved. His eyes filled with tears as he looked at Danny and Kono.

"Thank you." Joey's voice was shaky and filled with emotion.

"No problem, brah. We're ohana." Kono said. Kono gave Joey a hug, mindful of the injuries.

"Where's Steve?" Joey looked around. He knew where Chin was. Danny and Kono were here but no one had mentioned him. Danny and Kono shared a look.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked. The uncertainty in his voice made Grace look up.

"What's wrong with uncle Steve?" Grace asked. And Danny knew he had to answer that question. He could lie and say that everything was fine. And tempting as it may sound he knew that Grace would find out eventually. The kid had enough issues to last a lifetime and he didn't want to add more crap to that.

"Uncle Steve was hurt by a bad guy but he's okay. The doctor said he had to stay the night but he also said that he would be fine." Hoping that his daughter would be okay with that answer but also knew that he had to elaborate more for Joey's sake.

"He took one to the abdomen. It's not that bad but he did lose a lot of blood so they want to keep him here for the night." Danny explained to Joey. Joey nodded and Danny could see his eyes starting to droop.

"Sorry." Joey said. He was still on the heavy pain medication. His main priority was his boys and now that both were safe, he couldn't fight the pull of the medication anymore.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for." Danny said to Joey. Jamie opened his eyes. He tensed immediately and Joey squeezed his shoulder, he visibly relaxed. He slowly looked around.

"Daddy?" Jamie slurred.

"Yeah, you're safe. Daddy's here." Jamie blinked a couple of times.

"Jared?" Jamie whispered.

"He's safe buddy. Just like you." Joey whispered softly. Jamie closed his eyes and drifted off again. Joey's fell shut as well.

"Is he okay?" Grace asked her father. She was really worried about Jamie. Danno had explained that he had a concussion but she was still worried about her friend.

"He will be monkey." Joey did his best to keep his eyes open but he was losing this fight as well. There were so many things he wanted to know. The nurses kept coming in every hour checking on Jamie and inadvertently Joey as well.

"Sleep Joey. Everyone is safe. Focus on getting better." Danny told him and that was it. He closed his eyes and his breathing evened out. That infection had taken a lot out of him and he wasn't there yet. Danny knew it was hard.

"Come on, monkey. It's time to go home. We'll be back tomorrow, okay?" But Grace shook her head.

"But Danno I want to see Jared and uncle Steve." And he should've known.

"Okay, but after that we are going home and you are going to sleep, okay?" Grace smiled, still not the usual Grace smile but Danny took it, and nodded. Danny looked at Kono, who was sitting next to Joey.

"Are you going to stay here?" He asked Kono.

"Yeah, just a little bit longer." She said to Danny. But Danny knew she would stay the night. She gave Grace a hug and Danny a peck on the cheek.

Danny left with Grace. When they reached the PICU there was this whole flurry of activity. The closer they got to Jared's room the bigger the pit in Danny's stomach got. He could hear Jared scream.

"Grace stay here." He got closer to Jared's room.

"No, no, get away from me. HELP, somebody help me!" Jared yelled.

"No one is going to hurt you." Someone else said. When Danny entered the room he couldn't believe his eyes. There was one male nurse in the room holding his nose while his hands were covered in blood. Danny hadn't spotted Chin yet. Another nurse stepped forward with a syringe in her hand. Danny knew he had to interfere.

"Jared, buddy what's going on?" Danny asked as he stepped forward.

"Uncle Danny, please help me? They are trying to hurt me. I want to see my dad and Jamie." Jared pleaded.

"It's going to be okay, buddy." Danny held out his arms and Jared nearly jumped in his arms. One of the nurses stepped forward and Danny glared at her.

"Leave the room." Everyone cleared the room. He could feel the trembles running through Jared's body.

"It's okay buddy. Calm down." He kept rubbing circles on Jared's back and he could feel Jared relax. "You want to tell me what happened?" Danny asked.

"He sounded like one of them. I got scared and I kicked him. And then they tried to hurt me, I think." Jared voice was trembling. Grace and Chin came into the room.

"What happened?" Chin immediately asked.

"He panicked and kicked one of the nurses." Chin couldn't hide the grin that spread across his face. For a minute there Danny thought he had fallen asleep.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone." Jared said.

"It's okay buddy. We know you didn't mean to hurt anyone." Danny spoke softly to Jared.

"Can I please see my dad and Jamie, uncle Danny?" Jared had tears spilling from the corners of his eyes.

"Sure you can but the doctor is going to check you over, okay?" Danny explained. Jared nodded and lifted his head from Danny's shoulder. He looked around the room. And his eyes landed on Grace.

"Hi Grace." Jared gave Grace a lopsided smile.

"Hi Jared, are you okay?" Grace asked with a slight frown on her face.

"Yeah, it's not your fault." He said as he tried to bury himself deeper into Danny's arms. He felt safe and warm. He shivered again more from the warmth he was receiving from Danny than the cold.

"But they were after me."

"Yeah, but they did it in our house. Of course we had to protect you." Jared said with commitment. Chin and Danny laughed. The doctor came in.

"What happened? I got paged a million times and when I arrive I see one of my nurses with a bloody nose. And then someone tells me that one of patients did this. Imagine my surprise, since all my patients are children." The doctor said.

"How is he doing?" Danny asked.

"He's got a broken nose but he will be fine." The doctor said.

"I'm sorry I kicked him but he sounded like one of them and I got scared. I didn't mean to hurt him." Jared said as he shivered again. Danny felt it and reached for a blanket. He then noticed that Jared was also bleeding from his arm.

"He ripped out his IV." He knew the doctor saw it as well.

"I'll get him cleaned up and then I'll check him over." She cleaned his arm and bandaged it. Then she checked his temperature.

"So, what's the verdict?" Chin asked.

"His temperature is up to 93F. Still a bit too low if you ask me."

"Can I see my dad, now?" Jared asked. The doctor thought long and hard.

"Yes you can. But no more than an hour." Jared nodded. The doctor knew she had to tread lightly. This was a traumatized kid. She went out of the room and came back with a wheelchair. Danny put him the chair. He wrapped the blanket a bit tighter on Jared's body. Chin was pushing the wheelchair and Grace was holding on to the wheelchair. They reached Joey's room. Jamie was sleeping peacefully and Joey not so. He was tossing his head. He still had a fever. The red blush on his cheek and his pale complexion were evidence of that. The moment they entered the room he opened his eyes. He looked at the people in the door opening.

"Jared?" Jared was already out of the wheelchair and he ran to Joey.

"Daddy!" He carefully climbed on the bed and buried himself in his father's arms. Joey hissed as Jared came in touch with his wounds but he said nothing. He held his boy tightly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I love you." Joey said. Jared was crying.

"I was so scared and I thought you were dead." Jared said between sobs. He held his father tighter and all the fear and stress of the past days came pouring out.

"It's going to be okay. You're safe now." Joey said. The commotion woke up Jamie. Bleary eyed and confused he looked at his twin brother.

"Jared? Where are we?" Jamie asked. Jared couldn't talk. He just held his father tight and cried.

"You're safe. Go back to sleep." Joey said as he put his arm around his other son. Jared's sobbing eventually died down. Jared relaxed into his father's strong embrace and soon enough he was drifting as well. Joey kept muttering reassurances to his son until he knew for sure that his boy was asleep. Joey just laid there with a small smile on his face. He looked at Chin, Danny and Grace. He was happy but he wanted to know so many things. So many questions were going through his head and he wanted to ask them, he just didn't know how.

"You okay?" Chin asked him.

"Yeah, 've got ev'thin' I need right he." Joey said weakly. The adrenaline already left his system and so was the rest of his strength.

"Rest brah." Chin said. Kono walked into the room with a cup of coffee.

"Hey, how's he doing?" She asked Chin. Joey was also drifting along with his kids.

"He broke a nurse's nose. He kinda freaked out when one of the nurses tried to change the heat packs. He kicked him in the nose." Danny said.

"Whoa, seriously?" Kono asked.

"Yeah, he gave every nurse a run for their money. It wasn't until Danny came along that he finally calmed down." Chin said.

"Wha?" Came a sleepy voice from the bed.

"Joey, it's okay. He got spooked. One of the nurses is Hispanic. Jared panicked but it's okay." Danny tried to reassure him.

"Whe' we' yu?" His words were heavily slurred and he was fighting the painkillers tooth and nail because this was too important. He needed to know.

"Joey, it's okay. Sleep. When you wake up we'll tell you all about it." Danny tried.

"No, have to." And that was it. Joey was out like a light but they could all see that he wasn't happy about it.

"Listen, I'm going to swing by Steve and then we're going home. I suggest you get some rest as well."

"I'll go with you." Chin said. And Danny knew that the cousins would be staying here and if he didn't have to take care of Grace, he would've stayed as well. But his daughter was his priority and he hoped that now that the boys were safe and reunited with their father, Grace would finally be able to get some undisrupted sleep.

"Bye Grace, make sure you get some rest." Kono said as she hugged her.

"Call me if anything happens." Danny said. Together Danny and Grace went to Steve. His partner was sleeping when they entered. He had told Grace not to wake him but she practically begged him to give him a hug. So he agreed but even after the hug Steve did not stir. So they left just as soon as they came.

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050**

Joey was restless. He woke up again. Brain fuzzy and thoughts all over the place. He looked at Kono.

"What?" Kono asked him.

"Need up?" His words were still slurred and he knew his temperature was up again. And not because of the extra body heat he was given from being sandwiched between his sons.

"Sorry brah but I can call the doctor?"

"Yeah, really need'up." Kono nodded and walked out of the room in search of the doctor. Joey looked at his sons. They were both asleep. He was happy that they were both safe now. Jamie was still suffering from the concussion. He was confused and disoriented but Jared seemed to be doing a bit better. His temperature finally back to normal. An occasional shiver ran through his body. But they weren't taking any chances. So when they would check on Jamie they would check on Jared as well. Now Joey was the one shivering. He really needed to see Steve, he had this nagging feeling. It was stupid really because Chin was keeping an eye on him but he just couldn't get rid of that feeling.

Kono was looking for the doctor. She recognized Joey's look. He was worried. And so was she. Just like Joey she had a feeling. The feeling you get when you know something isn't over and that was the reason she was looking for the doctor. Joey wouldn't rest until he did what he needed to do. He would probably ask to go and see Steve. She found the doctor in the doctor's lounge.

"Doc, Joey wants to see you." The doctor frowned and looked at his watch.

"He's supposed to be sleeping. Let's go and see what he wants. But judging by that look on your face, I'll probably won't like what he wants." Kono smiled.

"Probably not." Kono said as she followed the doctor back to Joey's room. Little did they know that the threat was already much closer than they could've imagined.

 **505050505050505050505050505050**

Sounds ominous...I hope you liked the reunion between Jared and Joey.

Either way, leave a comment.

Mahalo!


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews, still can't get over the fact that people are still reading this story. Ya'll rock! Mahalo**

 **50505050550505050505050505050505050**

Mikey was livid. Somehow they managed to find their hideout. If his uncle hadn't send him to North Shore he probably would've been dead or arrested. His uncle had called him from the police station. So now Mikey was on his way to the hospital. He was going to dispose of those fucking kids. He knew they were trouble when he first saw them. He parked the car in front of the hospital. Now he just had to find out where the kids were. It had been all over the radio. He smiled, apparently the kid was rushed to the hospital with signs of severe hypothermia. So now he was in the hospital and he was determined to make Five-0 and those kids pay. Of course he had to be careful since he didn't know what they knew. He wasn't sure if they still had police protection. He was loitering near the reception. He figured that the kids would be in the children's ward. Something caught his eyes. He saw the little girl they were supposed to kidnap. He glared at her and tried to hide his disgust. She was walking with her father and he had to bite back the urge to do something right there and then. He eyed them as they left the hospital. He was still standing near the reception when he overheard two nurses talking.

"... they're always a handful. But Commander McGarrett is on the third floor and the twins are in the ICU with their father."

"Did you hear what one of them did?"

"No, what?"

"I heard that he kicked Mateo and broke his nose."

"No way! Why?"

"Apparently he panicked 'cause of Mateo's accent."

"Poor kids, I can't imagine what it must be like you know. Getting kidnapped and then locked in a freezer. I hope they caught everyone involved. I would lose my mind if they were my kids and someone took them."

"Yeah I can't imagine what that must be like. Having your kids kidnapped and being injured in the process. But everyone will be fine. If detective Ryan rests." The nurses laughed.

"Not going to happen, sistah. He's just as stubborn as the rest of Five-0. Kono and Chin are still here, probably keeping vigil over them."

"I wouldn't mind being in her shoes. Because the men of Five-0 are sure good looking."

"Odi, you are funny. But I see what you mean. Although that blonde detective is a bit too talkative for my liking. I prefer Commander McGarrett and that new guy. Yummy."

"Ailani, you are married."

"A woman can fantasize." Mikey walked away. Women. So what was his next plan. He knew that the children were in the ICU with their dad. That bastard shot him, broke his nose and nearly choked him to death.

He made his way over to the third floor. He still had no idea what he was going to do. He wanted nothing more than to kill those brats along with their father but here he was on the third floor. He looked around and saw the Asian cop going into a room. That was probably where McGarrett was. He gently caressed his weapon. He smirked. The heavens were smiling down on him 'cause when the elevator door opened he saw the bastard who shot him.

 **5050505050505050505050505050**

Joey had finally managed to persuade the doctor into letting him see Steve. Kono stayed with the boys and a nurse accompanied him to the third floor. Nurse Kiana was pushing him around. Because of the bullet wound in his arm, he couldn't wheel himself. Joey glanced around the hall and his gaze landed on a guy leaning against the wall. He couldn't see his face but all of his senses tingled. Joey had a feeling. Call it instinct or gut feeling, there was just something about that guy. He wanted to say something and yet the minute his eyes fell on Steve he forgot. The nurse parked him beside Steve and walked away, saying he had ten minutes.

"Steve."

"Hey Joey, how are you doing?" Steve asked him.

"Better now that my boys are back, how are you doing?" The words half tumbled out of his mouth.

"Fine. The doctor is overreacting." Chin laughed at that comment.

"Overreacting, huh boss. You scared the hell out of us. We thought you were bleeding out. But the doctor is overreacting." Chin said. Joey smiled.

"I thought Danny went home?" Joey said.

"That's what I thought as well." Steve said. The three of them smiled and Joey's mind went back to that guy in the hallway.

"What's up?" Steve asked him.

"I don't know. I saw someone on the hallway and he looked familiar."

"Want me to have a look?" Chin asked.

"Nah, it's probably nothing." Or so he hoped. He got up out of the wheelchair.

"Brah, what are you doing?" Chin helped him, making sure he didn't keel over.

"Stretching my legs." Joey said. This earned him a glare from both Steve and Chin.

"Sit down before you hurt yourself." Steve told him. But Joey remained standing. That bad feeling he had wouldn't go away. He glanced at the hallway again. Steve followed his gaze. He looked at Chin.

"Chin, go check it out." Steve ordered Chin. Chin nodded and walked away.

 **5050505050505050505050505050**

Mikey had seen the cop looking. He was sure that the cop didn't see his face yet he decided to make himself scarce. He was just inside the elevator when he saw the Asian cop come out into the hall. Mikey made his way over to the ICU. He spotted the officer in front of the room. He just had to come up with a plan to get rid of the officer. Everything seemed to work out better than expected. Yes, he wanted the cop to pay but now he had the chance to rid himself of the children. And Mikey was not one to waste an opportunity like this. It would give him what he was craving for so long. To be recognized as a ruthless killer and finally be able to move up the ranks. His family kept treating him as an infant. A nuisance that can't take care of himself. Well, he's show them. He'll kill the kids and the cops. Now he'd have to get rid of the cop first.

 **5050505050505050505050505050**

Joey was still standing and perhaps he should listen to Steve. He was slightly trembling on his legs and sweating, only to shiver from the cold.

"Joey sit down." This time it sounded a lot like an order.

"I've got a bad feeling, Steve." Joey half whispered.

"Yeah, me too." Steve admitted. Joey was tired. He sat down in the wheelchair. Now he was shivering again. Damn fever.

"You okay?" Steve asked him. Joey nodded. Then that overwhelming feeling of needing to see his kids took over again.

"I need to see my kids." He got up out of the wheelchair and fell over.

"Joey! Hey Joey!" Steve pressed the call button and got up. Wincing at the pull of his stitches. He was careful not to rip any of the IV's out and checked Joey's vitals. Too hot. Steve muttered.

"Commander, what happened?"

"I don't know. He got up and fell over. He's got a fever." The nurse took over and ordered a gurney and called for a doctor. Steve didn't know what to do. He had the same feeling Joey had. Nurse Kiana came in.

"I need you to take out the IV's." Steve told the nurse.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Nurse Kiana objected.

"Either you do it or I will do it myself." The nurse sighed and took out the IV's. He pulled his gun from the drawer. Nurse Kiana came back with scrub pants. He nodded his thanks put the pants on and went to the ICU. By the time he reached the ICU, chaos broke out and police was being called to the ICU. He bumped into Chin, who was standing at the nurses' station.

"What are you doing here? Where's Joey?" Chin asked.

"Passed out. They're taking care of him. What happened to the guard?"

"He got shot. He distracted him and shot him. They took him to surgery. The perp's inside." Steve looked at the closed door.

"Joey was right."

"It appears so. How do you want to do this?"

"Is Kono still inside?" Steve asked. Chin nodded. "Then we give her some time." Steve said, knowing he would have to trust the young officer.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050**

Kono knew something was wrong the minute she heard the commotion outside the room. She looked at Jared who was awaken by the noise. He looked at Kono.

"What's going on, auntie?" Jared asked her.

"I don't know but I need you to go and hide in the bathroom. Hurry." Jared got up out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He closed it but didn't lock it. He heard the gunshot.

Kono drew her weapon but before she was able to respond to the gunshot, Mikey kicked her and she fell on the floor. The gun skidded across the floor underneath the bed.

"Don't or I will shoot you right now." Mikey said.

"You don't want to do that." Kono said. Mikey laughed.

"You have no idea what I want señora." Mikey spat as he aimed the gun at Jamie.

"Don't. Please leave him alone." Kono pleaded. She drew her legs closer. Her back up was in her ankle holster. Mikey was too focused on Jamie to notice it.

"I have to. They caused mi familia a lot of trouble. I have to prove my worth. He has to go. They all have to go. Where's the other one?" Mikey looked around and looked at the bathroom door. "Come on out chico. Or do you want me to shoot your brother right now?" Kono laid her hand on her ankle. She couldn't pull it out just yet. She had to wait for the right time.

"Jared, stay where you are?" She said to Jared.

"They shouldn't have survived. I'm going to kill him, his brother and father." He took a step closer to the bathroom. This gave Kono the time she needed. She drew her gun and aimed it at Mikey.

"I can't let you do that." She cocked the gun, Mikey spun around and Kono fired two shots, both hitting center mass.

Steve and Chin burst through the door guns drawn.

"Kono, you okay."

"Yeah, I'm good." Chin checked Mikey's pulse.

"Chin?"

"He's dead."

"Good."

"Dad?" Jamie was awoken by the shots. He still had that confused daze going on.

"It's okay, Jamie. Go back to sleep." Steve said to him. He closed his eyes and startled awake.

"NO! He's here. Jared. I-I heard him." Chin moved closer to the bed and made sure that Jamie wouldn't look to the ground.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050**

Jared was in the bathroom, shaking and crying. He heard the gunshots and wanted to move but he couldn't. He tried to make himself as small as possible. Arms wrapped around his knees. He kept rocking, face buried in his arms. Then the door opened and he panicked.

"Please don't kill. Please don't kill me." He kept repeating it over and over again. Kono crouched in front of him.

"Jared, it's okay. You're safe." But he wasn't listening. He was lost in his own world. Kono looked at Steve, who came in the bathroom.

"HPD needs your statement." Steve told her. "Go, I'll stay here." Kono nodded and walked out of the bathroom. Steve crouched down in front of Jared, careful not to startle the boy. He finally quieted down. Steve was still waiting for him to acknowledge him.

Jared became aware of someone sitting in front of him. He glanced up but couldn't tell if it was the bad man. He whispered softly.

"Dad?" It was barely audible but Steve heard it.

"No, it's me, Steve." Jared started to cry again and Steve put his arm around Jared's shoulder. Jared nearly launched himself in Steve's arms and Steve fell backwards. He winced at the pull of his stitches. He was pretty sure that he ripped one or two stitches when he burst through the door. Jared was unaware of all of it. Steve moved closer to the wall still holding a sobbing boy.

"I-I-th-thought h-h-he -w-w-was go-go-going to-o k-k-kill m-m-me." Jared stuttered.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're okay. Everyone's okay." Steve said. Jared stopped sobbing but on occasion his breath would hitch. He still held onto Steve and slowly he drifted off. So did Steve and that's how Chin found them 45 minutes later.

Chin stepped inside the bathroom. He called Steve ten minutes ago. They had a hard time getting Jamie calm. And they couldn't risk Jamie seeing the body of Miguel Ortega. The doctor ended up sedating him as he got a full blown migraine. After that they were able to take the body of Miguel Ortega away. Steve was sitting against the wall holding Jared. Steve's eyes were closed and judging by Jared's awkward position, the boy was asleep.

"Steve." Chin called out. He stepped closer and put his hand on Steve's shoulder. "Steve." He tried again as he gently shook him. This caused him to stir and unconsciously tighten his grip on Jared.

Steve opened his eyes and saw Chin staring at him.

"Chin?"

"You okay?" Chin asked Steve.

"Yeah, I may have ripped a stitch or two. He nodded of a little while ago. How's Jamie any word on Joey?"

"Jamie is sedated. He got worked up really bad and had a full blown migraine. They also settled Joey in the ICU. They moved him to a different room. The stress and infection became too much. He's back on oxygen and they started him on another antibiotic." Steve just nodded. He was tired and sitting on the cold floor did not do him any favors. Chin tried to lift Jared but the kid tightened his hold on Steve. He opened his eyes. Bleary eyed and confused he looked up to Chin.

"Uncle Chin?" Chin smiled at Jared.

"Come on, kiddo. Let's get you checked out." Chin thought the kid felt a little warm. Jared nodded and closed his eyes again. He had a headache and was really tired. He held Chin tightly as Chin walked him out of the bathroom. The doctor was already waiting for Jared. He checked Jared over and the elevated temperature had him worried a bit. After that Jared became agitated and tried to fight the doctor. They ended up sedating him as well and the doctor decided that it would be better to move them out of the ICU and back to the Pediatric ward. Chin frowned when he still saw no sign of Steve. Worried he walked to the bathroom with a doctor. Steve was still sitting on the ground. Pain lines etched into his face and blood leaking from the torn stitches.

"Steve?" Steve lifted his head and looked at Chin.

"Nurse get me a gurney." The doctor ordered. He was standing behind Chine when he saw Steve's condition. Steve was taken back to his room. The stitches repaired and he was given a mild painkiller. When Chin and Kono visited him, he was asleep. The team was scattered around the hospital. Kono stayed with Joey while Chin stayed with the boys. For a minute they thought of calling Danny but they figured that he needed the rest and they would deal with a frantic Danny in the morning.

 **5050505050505050505050505050**

So, we almost at the end of this story...One more chapter left and an epilogue.


	14. Chapter 14

So this is the last chapter and the end of the Paradise series...I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know I certainly did. I might post other Five-0 stories. It's been one helluva ride. Thanks for the people who kept reviewing. The followers. Everyone who favorited me and my stories...You guys are the best!

Mahalo 3

Ps: Sorry for the long wait. I just haven't been feeling all that well. So I apologize, hope you can forgive me.

 **50505050505050505050505050**

The next morning Danny and Grace arrived at the hospital around ten thirty. Grace had slept for nine hours. Only having three nightmares, made Danny a bit happier. Grace certainly looked a lot more like the old Grace, except for the occasional glancing behind her, eyes darting left and right.  
They stopped by Steve first who, despite popping two stitches, was being released today. He threw the bag to Steve, who in turn, winced when he caught the bag. Grace gave her uncle a hug.

"Thanks Danny." He got up and took a Navy shower. Careful not to get the bandage wet. He came out, dressed and ready to go. He signed the discharge papers and was on his way to Joey with Danny and Grace. He looked at Danny and Danny looked at Steve.

"Why do you have aneurysm face?"

"Will you stop naming my face, Danny?"

"I will if you tell me what's going on?" Danny said. Steve looked at Grace.

"Monkey, why don't you go and get something for Jamie and Jared from the vending machine." Danny took out a few dollars and handed them to Grace. Grace ran to the vending machine, which was like 9 feet away.

"One of them showed up in the boys' room. Kono had to take him out after he threatened Jamie. Things became a little hectic after that. Both of them were sedated and moved back to the Pede's ward. Joey's condition deteriorated. They have him on new antibiotics. He seems to be doing a lot better but he won't be released unless that infection clears."

"Why didn't anyone call me?" Danny said in true Danny fashion, voice raised and hands all over the place.

"Danny." Danny quickly looked at Grace but she was still standing in front of the vending machine, thinking what to get her friends.

"You and Grace needed the rest. It was nothing Chin and Kono couldn't handle." Danny just nodded. Sure he was pissed but Steve was also right. Grace certainly needed the rest.

"How are the twins doing?"

"They're a mess. Especially Jared. Jamie hasn't been able to think straight because of the concussion. So everything is jumbled for him. He'll talk to you, go to sleep and wake up screaming bloody murder. Jared is withdrawn and terrified. Doc said he might be suffering from PTSD." Danny was afraid of that. He was afraid that Grace may have PTSD as well.

"Damn. Looks like they're going to need a lot of therapy." Steve nodded.

"Yeah, what about Grace? Are you going to call that psychologist again?" Danny looked at Steve.

"I don't have a choice. Although she looks like the old Grace, she's changed. More withdrawn and suspicious. She keeps glancing backwards. When she gets startled she squeezes my hand so tightly that I think she'll never let go." Danny admitted to Steve.

"Did you speak to HPD?" Steve asked Danny.

"Yeah, they arrested two and the rest are all dead." Danny said.

"Good." Steve said just as Grace walked back to them.

"Danno, I have gummy worms and jelly beans."

"I'm sure they'll like it monkey." Danny said smiling at his daughter. They first went to the ICU to check up on Joey and Kono.

Kono was flipping through a magazine when they entered the room.

"Hey Grace, how are you doing today?" Kono asked Grace as she gave her a hug.

"I'm fine. How's uncle Joey doing?" She asked as she looked at Joey.

"He's asleep. The medicine they give him for the pain makes him sleepy." Grace gave Joey a kiss on the cheek.

"Get better soon, uncle Joey." Grace said as she looked around the room.

"You're looking a lot better boss." Kono said as she looked at Steve.

"I feel a lot better." Although that wasn't entirely true but he felt good enough.

"Why is uncle Joey in another room? And where are Jamie and Jared?" Grace asked.

"Jared isn't feeling so well and neither was Jamie. So the doctor thought it would be better if they were moved back to their own room. That way uncle Joey and the twins are getting the attention they need to become better." Grace frowned not sure whether they were telling her the truth. But accepted it anyway.

"Can we go and see them?"

"Sure monkey. Kono we'll be back. Do you need anything?" Kono shook her head.

"I'm good."

 **505050505050505050505050505050**

The three of them made their over to the twins' room. Chin was talking to Jared, who sounded distressed. Jared looked at the door and saw Steve, Danny and Grace.

"Uncle Danny, can I please see my dad?" Danny looked at Chin.

"What did the doctor say?"

"He said no. He's got a fever and he's been coughing all night. They want to take a few more tests but they're afraid it might be a pneumonia." Danny shook his head, poor kids.

"Listen buddy, first you have to become better and in the meantime, we'll see what we can do. We just visited your dad. He was asleep. So maybe you should be getting a little more sleep too. After that we'll see how you're feeling, okay?" Jared nodded and closed his eyes.

"What about Jamie?"

"He seems to be doing a lot better. He's more coherent and able to follow conversations. They want to take him for another scan, if that seems okay they may even release him today. They'll take him for a scan around noon." Chin said. Danny nodded and the doctor walked in.

"Dr. Ross."

"Gentlemen."

"How are they doing?" Danny asked even though Chin just explained their situation.

"Well, Jared's got all the signs of a beginning pneumonia. So we want to start him on antibiotics immediately. And we're going to Jamie for another scan. If that is clear, we'll probably release him today." Dr. Ross explained.

"Is there any way for Jared to go and see his father?" Danny asked.

"No, I want to get him started on the antibiotics immediately and to tell you the truth I don't think it will be doing him any good, to see his father like that." Steve looked at the doctor.

"What do you mean?" Steve finally asked.

"I don't think it's wise for him to see his father hooked up to a lot of machines. He's already emotionally unstable. It would be wise to keep him away from this." Dr. Ross said.

"But it's his father."

"I get that but I still don't think it's wise. When his father is moved to a regular room and Jared is still here I might say yes. But not right now. Not in this condition." They admitted defeat.

"Fine." Danny grumbled. Dr. Ross knew that it was hard on his patient but he really didn't think that his patient was capable of dealing with the situation. The nightmares that kept plaguing him through the night and the child was running a fever right now. He also felt thought that it might

"I know a good child psychologist. She works magic with kids like them."

"You mean kids who were kidnapped and left to die?" Danny said.

"Well, no. As far as I know she doesn't have any experience with kidnapped kids but she knows PTSD."

"I already know a good child psychologist." Danny said and looked at Grace. She was talking to Jamie, who woke up a few minutes ago.

Two hours later they had the results of Jamie's CT. Everything looked good and he was released into Danny's care. Grace was exited and scared at the same time. Jared did indeed was having a beginning pneumonia. They were going to watch him closely and he was bedridden until further notice.

 **505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve was sitting in Joey's room. He ordered Kono to go home. Chin wouldn't leave Jared and Steve got into a serious discussion with the older Hawaiian. Chin refused to go home as long as Joey was incapable of looking after his son. Steve understood that most of it had to do with the follow-up. Chin had spoken to Duke but the only thing Duke mentioned that arrests were made but no other information had been given out. After a few inquiries they found out that the two people were arrested were Ariel Ortéga and Ramon Gutierrez. Chin still didn't want to leave Jared alone and in the end Steve conceded. Mostly because he didn't want to leave Joey by himself. Jamie had been released into the care of Danny with strict orders to rest. And Steve knew Danny was going to everything in his power to make sure Jamie would do that. He also knew that Grace needed to come to terms with what happened and he knew that she was suffering from nightmares. He hoped that with Jamie present she would be able to handle this better. Yet he had no idea what Jamie's state of mind would be. The boy had suffered a serious brain injury. He still had little to no recollection of what exactly happened. He had large gaps in his memory. He had no idea how he ended up with a severe concussion or in the hospital for that matter. He knows that both him and Jared were kidnapped but the rest was a blank. The neurologist advised them to give as little detail as possible. He was still unclear on whether or not these memories surface again but like Dr. Ross he told them that going therapy might help the young boy come to terms with the large gasps in his memory or even help when said memories would make an appearance. They had a hard time getting him away from Jared. He wanted to stay but Danny promised him that they would visit in the evening. It was obvious that he wasn't happy but he went with Danny anyway. The headache might've had something to do with that. They left and Steve went to Joey's room, ordered Kono to go home and get some sleep. She promised him that she'd be back in the evening to stay with either Jared or Joey so that Chin could go home. So now Steve was watching Joey.

His fever finally broke and the infection was clearing. He tired easily and that was exactly the reason why he was asleep. They wanted to keep him in the ICU for at least another day or two. He was still on the heavy pain medication and the nurses told Steve that it was quite possible for him to wake up but fall asleep just as easily. Steve hoped that he would sleep for a little longer but Joey was already starting to stir.

Joey opened his eyes. His vision was blurry from the pain medication and exhaustion from fighting the infection. He blinked a couple of times and slowly let his gaze wander around the room. Lastly he gaze fell on Steve.

"Tev'" His voice was rough from disuse and weak. Steve offered him the ice chips. Joey greedily accepted.

"Easy buddy. How are you feeling?" Steve asked.

"Shitty." The ice chips certainly helped but his words were lacking strength just like the rest of his body.

"I can imagine."

"Boys?"

"Jamie was released today. Jared has pneumonia. They have him on antibiotics and they're keeping a close eye on him. Chin is with him." Joey wanted to get up but soon realized that is efforts were futile.

"You're in no condition, Joey. He's going to be fine. He's never alone. There's always one of us with him." Steve said, hoping that would ease Joey's worries. Joey stopped struggling.

"Yeah. Fine." Joey said. He had a hard time keeping his eyes open. Steve smiled.

"Rest Joey. We've got you man." Joey's eyes fell shut and he was asleep again.

 **505050505050505050505050505050**

 **A week later**

Joey was sitting outside with a cold one in his hand. The boys were sitting next to him. Ever since they were reunited, the boys didn't want to leave his side. Jamie's head was healing slowly. He had the occasional migraine but he was doing better. Jared on the other hand was having a lot of nightmares. It was always the same one. Starting with Joey dying and ending in the freezer cell. Cold and alone, dying. So he had asked Danny if he happen to have the number of the child psychologist that treated Grace before. Danny had given him the number. Danny had asked if he needed to come by. Joey told him that they were good. Just a little bit on edge. In the end Danny had come by as well as Steve and Chin. The boys were a bit more at ease when the team arrived. Joey blamed it on this being the first night since the ordeal that they were alone again. Everyone had offered to stay with them but Joey knew that this was something he needed to do alone. Chin and Steve were talking about some fishing spot and Danny was sitting next to him. Not saying anything.

Danny had been keeping a close eye on his friend. He had noticed that the boys were really clinging to their dad. Whenever Joey would get up the boys would follow them with their eyes and when they couldn't see him anymore they would really follow him. At first it was really funny to see but after bumping into the boys for the umpteenth time it was enough for Joey. Danny had separated the boys and had asked them what they were afraid off. They had told them that they didn't like to be apart from Joey anymore or each other for that matter. Too afraid that something might happen. And Danny knew what that felt like, the whole Rick Peterson ordeal back in Technicolor. So Danny tried to reassure them that nothing would happen to them and he told them that they had to face their fear because they couldn't let fear rule them. Of course Danny knew that it was easier said than done. Because they were just kids. But he convinced them that even adults are scared sometimes and that you're brave when you face your fear. After that things got a little bit better. They were less clingy and Joey could relax a bit more. The first appointment with the child psychologist was in a couple of days and Joey was nervous. He knew that the boys needed it. Jared more than Jamie cause he was the one suffering from the nightmares. He was also more withdrawn and quiet. So now Joey was preparing for the child psychologist and hoping that he would have his sons back.

The end

 **50505050505050505050505050505050**

 **I'm really sorry for the long wait. The only thing left is the epilogue and I will post that as soon as possible.**

 **Read and review. Please, por favor, bitte, alstublieft, S'il vous plait, prego**


	15. Epilogue

**Without further ado the epilogue.**

 **5050505050505050505050505050**

 **Epilogue**

Three months after the kidnapping they were sitting in Joey's house. The boys and Grace were doing a lot better. They had counseling and Jamie and Grace were certainly doing a lot better.

Jared still had big mood swings but the doctor assured them that he would be better with time. He still had the occasional nightmare, just not as often. It was always the same dream and no matter what Joey tried, he couldn't help his son. He was thankful for the team. They really stepped up when he needed it. Especially in the weeks after his release from the hospital. Jamie was doing quire well. He still had the occasional headache but no nightmares or anxiety. The whole team went to a therapy session. They reluctantly agreed but Joey told them that it was in Jared's best interest. The trial of Ariel Ortéga had been moved up. The governor wanted to set an example. You don't mess with the families of law enforcement. This did put them in a position they were hoping to avoid. Ramón Gutíerrez had remained silent the whole time. The DA needed Jared's testimony but Joey was fighting them tooth and nail. He wanted to protect his son from going through that. This afternoon, he had an appointment with Jared's doctor. He wanted to know what would happen if Jared had to face Ortéga and Gutíerrez. The boys were over at Danny's.

Joey looked at Steve who, of course, was driving. He was happy to have good friends like them. Steve looked at Joey.

"What's up?" He asked him.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Are you worried?" Steve asked him.

"Yeah. These past three months have been hard on him. He's been having these nightmares and these anger issues. When's enough enough?" Joey asked.

"It's going to be okay. Ortéga is going to pay for what he's done." Steve said. He parked the car in front of the hospital. Joey got out and Steve followed him.

"You want me to wait outside." Steve asked.

"I want you to come with me." Joey said.

"What?" Steve looked at Joey.

"I just need someone who knows my boy. I would've asked any of the other but he seems to be more comfortable around you. You can help if things go south." Joey was scared of what the doctor would say. Afraid that his boy would never be the same kid he was. They went inside the doctor's office.

"Welcome Joey, Steve. I understand that you want to talk about Jared?" Dr. Ailani Ka'e'a looked at Joey and Steve, both were not particularly fond of psychologists.

"Thanks. Uhh, yeah well ehm, the DA wants Jared to testify. Do you, in your professional opinion, think he's up for that?"

"You want to know if he is emotionally stable enough to handle that kind of stress?"

"Yes."

"Did you talk to Jared and asked him what wants?"

"NO! I'm not going to ask my ten-year old son if he thinks he's stable enough to testify against the man who had him kidnapped and locked in a cellar where he nearly died. Are you crazy?" Joey shouted.

"Joey, calm down." Steve said as he laid a hand on his shoulder. Joey ran a hand through his hair and scrubbed his face.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. This whole situation was wreaking havoc on his nerves.

"Jared is not as fragile as you think he is, Joey. This may be a good thing for him. He's got a lot of anger inside him. This may be a good thing. He's angry because he's afraid. He thinks he's weak. Just ask him if he thinks he's capable of facing him." Joey thought about what Dr. Ka'e'a just told him.

"What if he says that he isn't capable?" Steve asked.

"Well, then I will make sure he doesn't have to testify. But you need to give him control of this. It happened to him and he needs to be the one with a say in this." Steve and Joey nodded.

"If you want I could come over when you ask him?" Joey thought about it, then looked at Steve.

"No, that won't be necessary. We can handle this." Joey said.

"Your sons have a good safety net and despite the many downs you've encountered, they are doing well. They will get through this. I understand that you are the one he feels comfortable with." Steve just nodded.

"You are uncle Steve, the big bad SEAL. Although he did mention that Joey is taller than you." Steve chuckled.

"Jared and I have an understanding." Steve said.

"Just talk to him. He is perfectly capable of expressing himself." Joey nodded.

"Thank you doctor." They shook hands with the doctor and left.

After the meeting Joey and Steve talked about it. Joey wanted Steve to be there with him. Steve agreed but said he would hang out in the background. They went back to Danny's. They explained to Danny what the doctor had said and what the next course of action was. Joey said that he wanted to take Jared for a walk. So Joey, Steve and Jared took a walk. Eventually Joey had asked Jared what he wanted to do. Jared started to cry. And Joey said that he wouldn't have to testify. Well that's when things got a little out of hand. Jared had a major temper tantrum, throwing punches and everything. Joey wrapped him into a hug. When he finally broke down he told Joey that he wanted to testify but he was afraid that he would screw everything up. Joey reminded him that he was just a boy who went through something no person should ever have to go through. Steve decided to add some words off advice to the boy and promised him that he wouldn't have to face them alone. Jared asked if the whole team would be there and Steve promised him that they would all be there to support him. Jared apologized for losing his temper and Joey once again told him that he had nothing to be sorry about. He did tell him that it would put on Tae Kwan Do or karate. That made Jared laugh and Joey hugged his son and told him he was proud of him. They went back to Danny's and had dinner there. Grace and Jamie were conked out on the couch before eight. Jared on the other hand was stuck at Joey's side. He was nervous and anxious. They would meet with the DA tomorrow and to go over Jared's statement and prepare him for the witness stand.

A week later Jared was called to the stand. He did an amazing job and Joey was very proud of his son. His son had been having more nightmares that week and Joey found himself calling the doctor every other day. She told him that it was just anxiety and nerves. But after the third night Joey was fried. He had slept only eight hours in three days. He was moody and prickly. Chin and Kono had decided to take the boys and do something fun. Grace and Danny joined as well and Steve went to Joey's. He took Joey fishing. He wanted to take him swimming but the water was pretty rough. Not that they caught anything but it was enough to take Joey's mind of things. Steve told him that everything would work out. And Joey finally believed it when his son was called to the stand and gave his testimony. He answered all the questions the lawyer had asked him. And when the judge told Jared he could step down, Jared stuck his tongue out to Ariel Ortéga. A lot of people had to laugh but it was Jared's way of showing him that he wasn't afraid anymore. Ortéga went ballistic and had to be dragged out of the courtroom. Joey had hugged his son with tears in his eyes. They picked up Grace and Jamie and went out to celebrate.  
A day later Joey got the call that Ortéga and Gutíerrez were both convicted and got two life sentences, to be served in Halawa. Jared was doing a lot better. Dr. Ka'e'a said she only wanted to see Jared once every two weeks. Jamie was also doing well. He didn't need the therapy as much as Jared needed it mostly because of the memory loss due to the concussion and traumatic experience but Joey wasn't sure if Jamie was not telling the whole truth about not being able to remember that much. However, Dr. Ka'e'a assured him that Jamie was telling the truth. She also said that he might've repressed the memories and that there was a chance that they would surface but Joey told her that they would deal with when the time was there.

Grace had also made a lot of progress. She had finally let go of the guilt. Things had exploded between Rachel and Danny and the doctor had called them for family counseling. She explained what was happening and Grace also was given the opportunity to say what she wanted. This certainly made both parents feel like crap. Rachel more than Danny cause Grace told Rachel that she loved her father very much and he would do anything to protect her. She felt safe with him. She loved her mother but she also loved her father and there was nothing wrong about that. She wanted to see her father and be with her father. Rachel had then told them that she was just worried about her daughter and Danny's job. Danny told her that he would give his life to protect Grace and Rachel knew that. But she still blamed Danny for what happened. Danny explained tried to explain that yes his job was dangerous but he did it to keep his daughter safe and Rachel knew all this. Eventually things settled and Rachel promised that she wouldn't take Grace from him. Grace told her parents that she loved them equally. After her little outburst things went well between Rachel and Danny.

Joey started working full days again and the boys went back to their normal routine, before the kidnapping. Jared finally went outside again to play with his friends and just like Joey, his son felt at home on a surfboard in the ocean. Joey followed through on his promise and put his sons on a martial arts class. Jared loved it. His little anger issues diminished a lot and he was a natural. Jamie was more reluctant to do martial arts but he eventually liked it too. As a reward the boys could pick another sports they wanted to do. Jamie wanted to do baseball and Jared football. So their schedule was pretty full. Joey tried to be home for dinner and bed time and most of the times he made it. Of course being part of an elite team didn't always make things easier but they managed.

Steve looked at his friends and smiled. Danny walked up to him and looked at him suspiciously.

"What are you smiling about?" Danny asked his friend.

"Just enjoying this, Danno." Steve said knowing it would piss off his friend.

"You really are a goof, Steven, you know that?" Danny said with a smile.

"An overarmed giant teddy goof." Steve looked at his friend.

"But you love me." Steve said.

"You my friend, are a softie underneath that Super-Seal exterior and yes I love you." Danny said.

Steve looked at the rest of his team and he knew that they would be fine. Things would work out just fine for his Ohana.

 **The End**

 **505050505050505050505050505050**

 **Well this was it. Thanks again for sticking with me. You guys are awesome.**

 **Mahalo!**

 **Thank you**

 **Grazie**

 **Gracias**

 **Danke Schön**

 **Dankjewel**

 **Merci**

 **Obrigado**

 **Spasibo**

 **PS: Don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
